Trading Places
by GleeTranslate
Summary: Quand Mr Shue donne un devoir pour lequel Rachel devra être Santana et Quinn devra être Brittany, cela permettra-t-il à Quinn d'avouer ses sentiments à Rachel, tout en jouant Brittany ? Ou Rachel pensera-t-elle que ce n'est que Quinn jouant Brittany ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Glee ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne suis qu'une des traductrices. La version originale est de _**writting is love**_, qui est disponible sur ce site. Un chapitre sur deux sera traduit par moi, _blondiesRlovely_, et l'autre sera traduit par _ShadowsOfSoul. _Ce qui est en gras sont des termes - principalement des surnoms - que je ne saurais traduire. J'ai donc donné leur signification en bas de la page. __J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Trading Places :  
****_Chapitre un._**

Mr Shue entra rapidement, laissant tomber son cartable sur une chaise. « Okay, les jeunes. Récemment, beaucoup d'entre vous se sont mis à penser que leur vie était plus compliquée que celle des autres. J'ai moi-même souvent pensé cela, aussi. Donc, comme devoir, vous allez tous échanger vos vies avec vos camarades. Je pense que ça nous aidera à tous nous comprendre encore mieux.

– Attendez Mr Shue, vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir se comporter et s'habiller comme l'autre personne ? demanda Finn, qui n'avait pas encore complétement saisi le projet.

– Oui, Finn, c'est exactement ce que vous allez devoir faire. En commençant par toi : Tu vas jouer Kurt.

– Quoi ! cria Finn, tandis que Puck éclatait de rire.

– Puck, tu seras Blaine, dit Mr Shue en souriant, faisant ainsi rapidement taire la brute. Kurt, tu seras Sam, et Blaine tu seras… » Mr Shue balaya les rangées du regard. « Joe. Joe, tu seras… Artie.

– Euh, Mr Shue ?

– Oui, Blaine ?

– Je ne vais pas devoir me laisser pousser des dreads… pas vrai ? »

Joe hocha la tête et demanda : « Et je ne vais pas devoir couper mes dreads, pas vrai ?

– Blaine, tu peux mettre une perruque. Joe, non, tu ne vas pas devoir les couper, dit Mr Shue en écrivant les noms sur le tableau. Okay, revenons-en au sujet. Artie, tu seras Finn. Mercedes, tu seras Tina. Tina, tu seras Rachel. » Tina grimaça en pensant aux pulls en tricots et aux chaussettes hautes. « Rachel, tu seras Santana. » Rachel écarquilla les yeux, regardant Shuester comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Minute papillon ! Vous êtes en train de dire que **Yentl**, ici présente… » Santana pointa Rachel du doigt. « Sera moi ? Ha ! Hors de question !

– Elle le sera, et toi tu seras Mercedes, dit Mr Shue sévèrement.

– Et maintenant je dois être **Weezy **? » Santana éclata de rire.

Mercedes se retourna sur sa chaise. « Ma fille, t'as intérêt à faire attention ! »

Mr Shue continua. « Quinn, tu seras Brittany, et Brittany, tu seras Quinn.

– Attendez, Mr Shue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas être nous. Je veux dire, nous sommes les personnes les plus sexy ici. Désolée, Q, mais c'est vrai, dit Brittany en regardant son amie, tandis que Rachel avait l'air scandalisée. En plus, on doit rester dans nos uniformes tout le temps, et Quinn est en chaise roulante. »

Rachel comprit que Quinn était blessée en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier. « Hé, ça, c'était vraiment déplacé, Brittany ! Quinn est la plus jolie fille que j'aie jamais rencontré, et ce n'est pas grave qu'elle soit dans une chaise roulante ou non, parce que tout ce que tu peux faire, elle peut le faire aussi !

– Oulah, calme-toi Streisand ! N'insulte pas Brittany ! dit Santana avec hargne.

– Arrête d'être aussi méchante avec elle, Santana ! Elle a un nom, utilise-le ! intervint Quinn avec hargne aussi, défendant Rachel.

– Tu veux dire ceux que tu as inventé ? grogna Santana. »

Quinn était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Mr Shue l'interrompit. « Les filles ! Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Brittany, Rachel a raison, c'était très méchant. Je me fiche que tu sois dans les Cheerios ou pas, tu _vas_ t'habiller et te comporter comme Quinn. Les jeunes, ce n'est pas une option, vous allez le faire. J'ai déjà parler à vos parents, et ils sont d'accords avec moi. Donc, quand j'aurais fini les attributions, vous irez trouver ceux que vous serez, et apprendrez d'eux. »

Une série de grognements s'éleva tandis que Mr Shue continuait. « La plupart d'entre vous ici sont en couples. Vous chanterez donc un duo avec cette personne. Et si la personne que vous jouerez est célibataire, alors vous chanterez un solo. Sam, tu seras Mike, et il sera toi. Quant à toi, Rory, tu seras Puck.

– Mr Shue ? » Sugar leva la main.

« Oui ?

– Je serais qui ?

– Eh bien, je savais qu'il resterait quelqu'un tout seul, et donc-

– Vous voulez dire que je suis la meilleure, et que donc je ne dois pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? dit Sugar en souriant.

– …Oui, exactement.

– Qui allez-vous être, Mr Shue ? demanda Sam.

– Moi, et je serais… Will Shuester. C'est une phrase que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour, dit Sue en entrant. Maintenant, bande d'ahuris, je vous suggère d'organiser un rendez-vous avec la personne que vous êtes supposé être et de partir. Parce que si vous n'êtes pas cette personne d'ici demain, je ferais de votre vie un enfer. »

Santana et Brittany se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Rachel et Quinn. « Très bien, écoute Berry, si tu dois être moi, alors je vais devoir t'apprendre comment, dit Santana avant de s'éloigner pour parler avec Mercedes. Hé, Weezy…

– Q, je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure… Mais Santana a raison. Si on allait toutes au Breadstix et qu'on parlait là-bas ? D'acc ? » Brittany sourit avant de s'avancer vers Santana, de lui prendre la main et de sortir de la classe.

« Hé, Rachel, interpella Tina en souriant. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voie ?

– Est-ce que tu peux venir chez moi, ce soir, à huit heures ?

– Bien sûr. » Tina sourit avant de partir.

Rachel se tourna vers Quinn une fois que Tina fut partie. « Merci, dit Quinn doucement, frottant ses mains contre sa robe et ses cuisses.

– Pour quoi ? demanda Rachel, confuse. »

Quinn sourit, secouant la tête en lissant les plis de sa robe à nouveau. « Pour m'avoir défendue.

– Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, et je le redirais encore. Tu es belle, une des plus jolies filles que j'aie jamais rencontré, mais tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es forte. Tellement forte, je veux dire ; pour une quelconque raison, l'univers ne veut jamais que tu sois heureuse, mais tu t'en remets rapidement. Et intelligente. Tu es prise à Yale, maintenant. » Rachel sourit et donna un coup dans l'épaule de Quinn. « Tu as fait tellement de chemin, je veux dire, regarde-nous. L'année dernière encore, tu me disais qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, tu voulais me frapper. Et là, tu m'as défendue il y a, quoi, cinq minutes.

– Je suis tellement, tellement, désolée, Rachel. » Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« C'est du passé, Quinn. » Rachel sourit. « Tu veux que je te conduise au Breadstix ?

– S'il te plait ? » Quinn sourit en retour.

Dés qu'elles arrivèrent à la voiture de Rachel, la jeune starlette ouvrit la portière passager avant de baisser la tête vers Quinn et de dire : « Je vais te soulever, maintenant.

– Rachel, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. Je peux le faire moi-même, et puis je suis trop lourde, je risquerais de te casser.

– Sottises, je vais te porter. » Et, après ces mots, Rachel souleva prudemment Quinn et la posa doucement sur le siège.

Quand Rachel eut mis la chaise de Quinn dans le coffre et rentra dans la voiture, Quinn était toujours bouche-bée. « Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut être aussi fort ?

– Tu serais surprise. » Rachel eut un sourire en coin avant de faire marche arrière.

* * *

**Yentl** : Nom du personnage principal dans le film du même nom, jeune fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon afin de pouvoir faire des études dans une école réservée aux hommes.

**Weezy** : Surnom de Lil Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Shadow aux commandes soldiers.

J'ai du lire le chapitre un pour comprendre, parce que sans le lire, c'est totalement incompréhensible. Et je sens que dans le futur, ça le sera encore plus. Bref, épisode "ma vie" finito.

Notons que nous aurons le plaisir d'avoir, si tout ce passe bien, le chapitre 5 traduit par ma bêta Beta **xKitKat50x** ! Cétipabotouça.

Je suis navrée pour la traduction à la qualité loin d'égalé celle de Blondy, mais là encore, je fais "avec les moyens du bords".

Thanks aux follows et aux reviews (aussi bien sur cette trad' que la mienne) ! N'oubliez pas, ceux qui le peuvent, aller dire un salut à l'auteur !

Maintenant, les explications des expressions 'ricaines que je ne peux traduire :

**« et coincé dans le placard. »** Tout bête, vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'une allusion à « coming out ». La célèbre « sortie du placard ».

**« badasness »**. Le… Bon, bah, « badass » vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Rajouter « ness » à la fin…. C'pas compréhensible. En fait, l'association de « badass » et « ness » est un peu égale à « coolattitude », mais avec badass.

**« Irish dude »** Ca c'est le truc typiquement américain. On prend un « dude » ou « bro » et on l'associe avec la nationalité du dit type, pour en faire une taquinerie sur ses origines. Là ça se traduirait pas « mec irlandais ». Assez impersonnel dans la phrase.

**Sweet-lady-kisses.** Ca, je crois que tout le monde le connais (j'ai jamais regardé Glee, et je connais, c'pour dire !). Réplique célèbre de Brittany pour décrire ses moments « d'intimité » avec cette chère Santana.

Voilà, en espérant que cela soit compréhensible.

* * *

**Trading Places :**

**Chapitre deux.  
**

Dès que Rachel eut garé sa voiture, elle sauta rapidement en attrapant dans le coffre la chaise de Quinn pour la mettre en place à côté de la porte passager. « Je vais te porter maintenant. » dit Rachel, ignorant les protestations de Quinn et l'installant sur la chaise.

« Bon, vous deux, assis. » Exigea Santana. « Tu vois ça Berry ? Je ne le demande pas, je le dis. Maintenant vous feriez mieux de nous écouter, parce qu'être nous- » Santana fit un signe à elle-même et Brittany « Ce n'est pas facile. »

« Ça ne l'est pas non plus pour nous Santana, c'est tout l'intérêt de cette mission. » Quinn parla en levant son célèbre sourcil.

« Quinn, tu es totalement facile. Regarde- » Brittany se pinça le nez et leva son sourcil. « Je suis Quinn Fabray, la future Reine de Promo, HBIC, qui sera bientôt étudiante à Yale. Séparée de la Unholy Trinity, **et coincée dans le placard.** »

Quinn la fusilla du regard. Elle était tellement en colère, mais au lieu de craquer elle commença à avoir un regard vide. « Je suis Brittany S. Pierce, pas Britney Spears. Je suis meilleure qu'elle. Mon chat Lord Tubbington est accroc à la drogue, je crois encore au Père Noël et je suis amoureuse de Satan. »

« Quinn, c'est méchant, Lord Tubbington essaie d'arrêter. C'est une maladie, Quinn. »

Quinn roula des yeux en disant « Je vais aux toilettes. »

« Oooh, je vais avec toi ». Brittany se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que les deux filles regardaient les blondes partir plus loin, Santana parla. « Berry, règle numéro un que tu ne dois jamais oublier. » Rachel se tourna vers l'autre brune. « Brittany, n'est pas idiote. Elle est intelligente, elle ne pense tout simplement pas comme nous le faisons. Rappelle-toi cependant qu'elle a toujours raison. »

Rachel hocha la tête en voyant combien Santana aimait Brittany. En cet instant, Rachel s'interrogea sur Finn, et ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire. Ils ne se sont même pas dit au revoir, à la fin des cours.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la ville, Blaine et Kurt avaient des maux de têtes à force d'écouter Puck et Finn se plaindre.

« Mec, sérieusement, je ne peux pas porter ça, ça foutrait le bordel avec ma **badassness** » Chuchota Puck à travers la porte du dressing de Blaine.

Blaine soupira en se tournant vers son petit-ami. « Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? »

Kurt regarda par-dessus lui en pointant la porte, lui disant d'écouter par lui-même.

« Kurt, tu ne peux pas m'amener quelque chose de moins serré ? »

« C'est le seul costume qu'ils avaient dans ta taille, Finn. Tu es trop grand. » Kurt soupira en se frottant la tempe. « Sortez tous les deux, maintenant. » Dit Kurt, assit près de Blaine.

Les deux garçons sortirent du placard en regardant vers le bas. Finn, dans des Doc Martens blanches portant, selon lui, une cape de Sherlock Holmes. Accompagné d'un slim. Kurt retint son rire avec Blaine. Pour Puck, c'était une perruque noire, avec des dockers rouges, des Sparies bleu sombres, une chemise à col blanc sous un pull à col en V sans manches de couleur rouge, blanc et bleu. Un nœud papillon bleu complétait le tout.

« Je ressemble à Sherlock Holmes. » Marmonna Finn.

« J'ai envie de me donner un coup de poing dans le visage. » Puck à voix basse.

« Je pense que vous avez fière allure les gars. Maintenant c'est au tour de Kurt, et je dois rencontrer Joe et Sam à quelques magasins Earth. » Déclara Blaine en se mettant debout.

« Finn, tu devrais aller à la rencontre d'Artie, et Puck tu dois aller voir Rory. Ils sont eux aussi en train de vous attendre. » Kurt sourit. « Oh, et n'oubliez pas de payer. Et pour l'amour de Gaga ne décollez pas vos étiquettes. » Avec ça Kurt et Blaine se prirent la main, mais Blaine parla avant de partir « N'oubliez pas que maintenant vous êtes nous, et que vous devez agir comme un couple. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes amoureux. »

Après un certain temps, Puck et Finn se regardèrent « Mec, on a l'air ridicule. » Grommela Puck.

« Si M. Schue dit que nous devons nous mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, alors on le doit. Allons payer, ensuite nous irons voir Artie et Sam. » Soupira Finn.

* * *

« Alors, M. Evans, où va-t-on en premier ? » Kurt sourit.

« Eh bien Joe et moi achetons nos vêtements à Urban Outfitters, et j'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions tous y aller ensemble. » Sam sourit.

« Oui ! » Kurt commença à courir dans le magasin.

« Maintenant, Kurt, rappelle-toi que je dois t'habiller, car ce doit être quelque chose que je pourrais porter. » Sam sourit en entraînant Kurt vers les étagères. Prenant dans la taille de Kurt quelques tee-shirts avec quelques chemises en flanelle, et des jeans coupé droit.

« Je viens de réaliser M. Schue nous a dit, à Mike et moi, d'être toi ! » S'exclama Kurt.

Sam se mit à rire « T'as remarqué hein ? Ouais, on le sait, mais nous avons pensé qu'il devrait simplement être Rory. »

Kurt savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être Sam, il était le seul garçon qui s'habillait bien et normalement.

* * *

Blaine regarda Joe qui lui remit une paire de jeans slim lavé à l'acide, un cardigan tribal, et une chemise grise. Blain grinça des dents quand Joe lui tendit une paire de ce qui pourrait être décrit comme les sandales de Jésus. « J'aime mes pieds, et celles-ci sont super confortables, donc c'est parfait. » Joe sourit.

Blaine hocha la tête en souriant. « Super. »

« Ouais, allez viens, allons payer et ensuite nous pourrons trouver une perruque et un faux piercing pour le nez. »

* * *

Artie était assis dans son fauteuil pendant que la mère de Finn (qui avait été appelée) lui avait posé plusieurs doudounes sur les genoux, ainsi que des polos et veste molletonnées. « Merci Madame Hummel ». Dit Artie maladroitement.

« De rien mon chou ! » Mme Hummel sourit avant de partir.

« Merci encore maman. » Sourit Finn.

* * *

« Très bien, regarde **Irish dude**. Je suis un dur à cuire. Donc je m'habille comme tel… Eh bien pas là, maintenant, mais d'habitude oui ! »

« Mon nom est Rory. »

« Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que tu dis. » Puck soupira avant de marcher plus loin en direction du magasin Levi's. Rory courut après lui.

« Tiens » Grommela Puck en remettant au garçon irlandais un jean ainsi qu'une veste en jean et quelques tee-shirts. « Tu portes au moins un truc bien. » Puck soupira en regardant vers le bas les converses de Rory.

* * *

Avant que Brittany et Quinn aient quittées les toilettes, Brittany arrêta Quinn « Ecoute Quinn, la seule chose que tu dois savoir sur Santana, c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore très à l'aise d'avoir fait son coming-out. Donc je fais tous les premiers pas. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. » Brittany rigola. « Les mots que je dis sont toujours courts et mignon. Parce que Santana les aiment. Comme les « **sweet-lady-kisses** », ou les petites choses. Comme la façon dont un projet de loi des droits des canards ont le droit de parler de ce qu'ils veulent. Maintenant à toi. » Brittany sourit.

« J'aime les robes de poupées, les Cheerios, et le chant. » Quinn parla à voix basse se souvenant de l'ancienne elle. Celle qui aimait les robes.

« N'oublie pas Rachel. » Brittany sourit en se balançant de droite à gauche, comme une petite fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Quinn arqua son sourcil.

« Quinn, tu aimes Rachel depuis une éternité. Avant tu n'étais pas prête comme Santana, mais maintenant tu l'es. Le truc bien c'est que Santana et moi passons toutes nos nuits ensemble, alors maintenant vous le devrez aussi. »

« Donc, Berry, rappelle-toi la seule chose que tu es maintenant, c'est une vraie garce. » Déclara Santana avant de mordre dans son grissin. « Après ça, il faudra sérieusement que je t'emmène au centre commercial. »

« Oh mon dieu j'adore faire du shopping ! » S'excita Brittany.

« Attendez… Que nous échangions nos vies ne veut pas dire que cela signifie que nous devions… »

Le sourcil de Santana fit un bond. « Vous deux, vous devez porter des uniformes de Cheerios ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te laisser emprunter certains de mes vêtements pour après l'école, et Quinn et Brittany peuvent faire la même chose. Ok Q ? »

Quinn ravala sa tristesse et hocha la tête. La seule qui le remarqua fut Rachel, donc elle changea de sujet.

« Santana tu ne devrais pas faire du shopping avec Mercedes ? » Rachel demanda doucement.

« S'il vous plait je sais déjà comment s'habille Aretha. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle est avec Tina. »

« Oh… »

* * *

« Hey… » Dit Rachel en prenant la main de Quinn. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien, parce que je sais que c'est quelque chose. »

« C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas montré mes jambes, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. » Quinn renifla.

« Mais tu portes une robe maintenant ? » Rachel eut un petit rire.

« C'en est une longue. » Marmonna Quinn doucement.

Rachel se sentait comme une idiote, bien sûr que c'est ça ! Elle se souvenait que Quinn ne portait rien d'autre que des pantalons depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital.

« Je suis sûre qu'elles sont toujours superbes Quinn. » Rachel sourit en lui serrant la main. « Puis-je les voir ? » Quinn souleva sa robe, dévoilant quelques cicatrices. « Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tes jambes sont encore magnifiques. » Quinn rougit en souriant légèrement.

« Ecoute si tu es toujours mal à l'aise avec ça, tu peux peut-être demander au coach Sylvester de te donner un pantalon à la place ? » Quinn hocha la tête en regardant par la fenêtre. Rachel fit marche arrière et conduit vers le magasin. Elle descendit en laissant Quinn avant de remonter. « Voilà, je te donne un peu de beurre de cacao. Même si tu en as probablement déjà. Et j'ai pris du maquillage, c'est pour les tatouages, mais j'ai pensé que ça marcherait aussi pour tes cicatrices. »

« Merci, Rachel. » Quinn sourit doucement.

« Tu es prête à rentrer à la maison ? » Rachel sourit.

« En fait, Brittany m'a dit qu'elle et Santana restent toujours l'une chez l'autre. Alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais passer la nuit ici, ou peut-être que je pourrais passer la nuit chez toi. » Quinn sourit en lissant sa robe.

« Bien sûr, je vais te déposer chez toi. Parce que je dois donner à Tina certains de mes vêtements, après je dois aller chez Santana et après je vais revenir chez toi. Sauf si tu veux venir avec moi. » Dit Rachel en souriant.

« Je dois aller à la rééducation. » Dit Quinn à voix basse.

« Bon alors je vais te ramener à la maison. » Rachel dit avant de lâcher la main de Quinn pour changer de vitesse.

Dès que Rachel arriva à la maison des Fabray, Rachel porta Quinn en ignorant les protestations de la blonde ainsi que la rampe qui se trouvait sur le côté.

« Oh, ça aurait été plus logique, hein ? » Rachel se mit à rire en regardant Quinn. La blonde sourit contre le cou de Rachel. « Pour ma défense, c'est plutôt loin d'ici. » Quinn se mit à rire, sentant les bras de Rachel autour de ses cuisses se resserrer tandis que la brunette redescendait les marches jusqu'à la chaise de Quinn. « Je peux y arriver à partir d'ici. Merci encore, Rach. » Quinn sourit.

« Pas de problème. je te verrai dans quelques heures. » Rachel sourit, avant de partir.

* * *

Mmmh, je vous annonce aussi que nous avons eu une réponse de Bazinga01 ! Elle est d'accord, et la traduction de sa fic se ferra donc une fois celle de Trading Places terminée (question de se consacré au travail pour laquelle j'avais monté cette "équipe" de base. Surtout que c'est pas le petit travail).

Aller. *Se détourne de l'écran, en laissant place à Blondy*


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys ! Ici BlondiesRlovely (Ou Blondy, comme se plait à m'appeler Shadow)_

_Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre traduit par Shadow ? Elle dit que la qualité de sa trad' est loin d'égaler la mienne, mais comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, c'est totalement faux._

_Comme vous l'avez sans doute lu dans la note de fin de chapitre de Shad, on a eu une réponse de Bazinga concernant notre projet de traduire _Undeniable_, qui est une fic assez appréciée du fandom américain. C'est du boulot, mais bon ! On est très emballées (enfin, je parle surtout pour moi, mais vu que c'est l'idée de Shad à la base, je ne peux que me dire que c'est réciproque !) et on espère que vous nous suivrez dans cette aventure, dés qu'on aura fini celle-ci._

_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Ceci étant dit, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et donc _enjoy !

* * *

**Trading Places :  
****_Chapitre trois._**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, Berry ? s'exclama Santana en tirant Rachel à l'intérieur.

– Désolée, je prêtais quelques un de me vêtements à Tina, dit Rachel, trébuchant en entrant.

– Peu importe, allez viens-

– Oh, Santana, qui est ton amie ?

– Rachel, voici ma mère, Gloria, marmonna Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Bonjour Mme Lopez, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Rachel tandis qu'elle serrait la main de la femme.

« Pour moi aussi ! Quand tu as chanté à votre dernière compétition, tu m'as époustouflée ! dit Gloria en riant.

– Bon, maman, on monte dans ma chambre, dit Santana en entraînant Rachel à l'étage.

– D'accord mon cœur, mais laisse la porte ouverte, lança Gloria en souriant.

– Oulah ! Non ! Non ! Berry et moi ne sommes pas, et ne seront jamais, ensemble, mère ! Je suis avec Brittany, tu te rappelles ? s'écria Santana.

– Eh bien, comment est-ce que je suis supposée le savoir ? Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! » dit Gloria en s'éloignant. Santana grogna et monta les marches quatre à quatre, Rachel sur les talons.

« Très bien, Berry. Voici quelques un de mes uniformes. Fais-les nettoyer au nettoyage à sec et dis-leur simplement de le mettre sur le compte de Sue Sylvester, dit Santana en tendant à Rachel les uniformes dans des plastiques.

– D'accord, répondit Rachel en les posant sur le lit.

– Une dernière chose : je dors toute nue. »

Rachel écarquilla les yeux en s'imaginant nue à côté de Quinn.

« Relax Berry ! » Santana rit. « Je t'ai sortis quelques shorts ainsi que des pyjamas. On devra sans doute aller faire les magasins, par contre, parce que je ne pense pas que mes jeans t'iront, ils sont trop grands pour toi. En plus, j'ai des pieds plus grands que les tiens. » Santana ricana en avisant la taille de Rachel.

« D'accord, eh bien merci. On se voit demain à l'école, Weezy. » Un petit sourire en coin était sur les lèvres de Rachel, tandis qu'elle sortait de la maison.

* * *

Après être arrivée chez Quinn, elle descendit de la voiture et frappa à la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec Judy Fabray. « Bonsoir, Mme Fabray, je suis-

– Rachel ! » Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Judy laissa Rachel entrer à l'intérieur. « J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! Tu étais phénoménale aux Régionales !

– Merci, dit Rachel, souriant en serrant la main de Judy.

– Quinn t'attend au bout du couloir, tu ne peux pas la rater. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Rachel hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, se trouvant devant une porte blanche. Elle frappa nerveusement et entendit la voix de Quinn. « Maman, je te l'ai dit je ne veux plus en parler.

– Quinn ? C'est moi, Rachel… Où devrais-je dire Santana ? » Rachel pu entendre la blonde se déplacer avec sa chaise roulante.

« Hey Rachel ! » Quinn laissa Rachel entrer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui prit son sac. « Désolée pour ça, marmonna-t-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit Rachel, souriant en se tournant vers Quinn. Alors… On fait quoi maintenant ? » Rachel rit, se tenant debout, un peu gênée.

« Eh bien, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se changer, et après regarder quelques films avant de se coucher. Tu sais, puisqu'on a école demain, dit Quinn en levant quelques films. Désolée, c'est nul.

– Mais non, Quinn. J'adore regarder des films ! » Rachel rit en prenant les films des mains de Quinn.

* * *

Après avoir mit un short et un tee-shirt noir avec un col en V, Rachel sortit de la salle de bain et vit Quinn en train de galérer avec ses vêtements. « Oh, je suis désolée !

– Non, c'est bon. » Dit Quinn en reniflant.

Rachel posa ses affaires sur une chaise et rejoignit Quinn. « Quinn, je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais ce que tu vis, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider ? Je sais que tu te sens complexée et que tu détestes le fait que tu ne puisses pas marcher pour l'instant, mais tu continueras à te sentir comme ça si tu n'en parles pas à quelqu'un.

– C'est juste que… On dirait que quoique je fasse, ma vie devient quand même de la merde. Je fais deux pas en avant et me fait renvoyer de trois en arrière. » Quinn se mit à pleurer et laissa Rachel la serrer dans ses bras.

Rachel la serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus de reniflements. « Quinn, c'est pour ça que je t'admire autant. Tu te relèves toujours aussi obstinée. Comme quand tu as donné Beth pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vie. Tu es retournée chez les Cheerios. Tu as reprit ta place en tant que capitaine. Cette année, tu as eu une assez mauvaise passe, mais tu t'es relevée, et tu as été prise à Yale. Une des plus prestigieuses université du pays ! Et puis ça… » Rachel agrippa la chaise roulante. « Mais je sais que tu vas finir par lever ton cul de là et remonter sur scène. »

Quinn se tint le ventre tellement elle riait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Rachel venait de dire "cul".

« Ça ne sera pas facile. Ce sera même très dur, mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Et si tu veux bien, j'aimerais vraiment t'aider.

– C'est vrai ? demanda Quinn en souriant.

– Oui, parce que je veux être la première personne à te voir marcher à nouveau. » Rachel sourit et prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne. « Maintenant, et si tu me laissais t'aider à enlever tes vêtements ? … Ça ne sonnait pas aussi sexuel, dans ma tête. » Rachel rit, faisant rougir Quinn.

La blonde sentit soudain les bras de Rachel passer sous ses jambes et autour de son cou. Elle l'allongea sur le lit et, levant doucement le mollet de Quinn, Rachel lui enleva sa chaussure, puis fit de même avec l'autre. La brunette passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du pantalon de yoga de Quinn. Quinn ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler son imagination. Rachel baissa le pantalon et lui enleva. Quinn commença à s'asseoir et laissa Rachel l'aider à se redresser complétement. La blonde commença à enlever son tee-shirt, remarquant que Rachel détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Rachel ? demanda Quinn doucement.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu peux me passer les vêtements que Brittany a laissé sur la chaise, s'il te plait ?

– Oui, désolée. » Marmonna Rachel.

Quinn prit le short et le débardeur. Elle enfila le tee-shirt et laissa Rachel l'aider à mettre le short. Le duo se coucha sur le lit, mettant le film en route.

« Je m'en doutais, marmonna Quinn tandis que l'écran affichait _Raiponce_.

– Quoi ? demanda Rachel en regardant Quinn.

– À peu près tous les films de Brittany sont des films Disney.

– Oh. » Rachel rit en hochant la tête. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu lui ressemblais.

– À qui, Raiponce ou Brittany ? gloussa Quinn.

– Raiponce. Sérieux, c'est comme s'ils t'avaient vu dans la rue un jour et s'étaient dit "Hey, faisons une Raiponce qui lui ressemble !"

– Quoi ! » Quinn rit en secouant la tête.

« Oui ! Sérieux Quinn, elle a les yeux verts, tu as les yeux verts… enfin, parfois. Elle a les cheveux blonds, tu as les cheveux blonds.

– Ouais, mais ses cheveux sont longs, dit Quinn en souriant.

– Pas à la fin. Allez, admets que tu es Raiponce ! » Rachel eut un sourire satisfait.

« Très bien, je l'admets, admit Quinn en riant.

– Quoique, au Bal, l'année dernière, tu ressemblais à Cendrillon.

– Merci, murmura Quinn. Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné ta soirée.

– Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est Finn qui l'a ruinée.

– Comment est-ce qu'il prend ce devoir de "Échangeons nos vies" ?

– Oh, tu sais, il se plaint, comme toujours. Il m'a dit que Kurt s'évertue à lui faire porter des vêtements très serrés. »

Quinn étouffa un rire.

Les filles regardèrent le film jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment.

* * *

Quinn fut la première à se réveiller en entendant le son de la TV en boucle. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant les bras de Rachel autour de sa taille et ses jambes sur les siennes. Tout doucement, sans réveiller Rachel, Quinn attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

« Rachel ? murmura Quinn. Rachel ! murmura-t-elle un peu plus fort.

– Hum ? Ouais ? Marmonna Rachel en enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans le cou de Quinn.

– Rachel ? » Dit doucement Quinn.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel se releva brutalement, lâchant Quinn. « Oh Quinn, je suis tellement désolée ! Tu vois, quand j'étais petite, je tombais toujours de mon lit pendant la nuit. Alors, j'ai toujours eu des oreillers tout autour de moi pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise, dit Rachel en une tirade.

– Mais non, tu ne m'as pas mise mal à l'aise ! Ça va, rassura Quinn en souriant et ramenant la couverture autour d'elle, ayant soudain très froid.

– D'accord…, dit Rachel en hochant la tête.

– Allez, on doit se changer pour l'école. » Dit Quinn, toujours en souriant.

* * *

« Wow…, murmura Quinn en regardant Rachel sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue de l'uniforme de Cheerios de Santana.

– Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air bizarre dedans ? demanda Rachel en baissant les yeux vers l'uniforme.

– Non, non, tu as l'air super, Rachel ! assura Quinn, baissant les yeux pour empêcher ses joues de rougir.

– Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider. » Dit Rachel en prenant la jupe pour aider Quinn à l'enfiler. Après avoir mit du maquillage pour couvrir les quelques cicatrices sur les jambes de Quinn, Quinn enfila le top. Elles allèrent déjeuner, puis conduirent en silence jusqu'à l'école.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Rachel en emmenant Quinn dans les toilettes, regardant la blonde dans l'uniforme de Cheerios. Je pensais que tu serais contente de porter cet uniforme à nouveau. » Rachel fronça les sourcils, repensant au jour où elle avait vu cet uniforme sur Quinn pour la dernière fois.

« C'est juste que… Je voulais être capable de marcher pour quand je le remettrais » Dit Quinn en reniflant et levant les yeux.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre, ayant un plan en tête. « Tu le peux toujours. » Elle sourit, allant derrière Quinn pour enfoncer le frein de la chaise. « Allez, donne-moi tes mains. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils avant de faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Rachel l'avait hissée contre elle. « Rachel…, murmura Quinn, se sentant faible.

– Je te tiens, répondit la brunette dans un murmure en regardant Quinn. À chaque fois que je t'ai vu dans cet uniforme, tu le portais toujours avec tellement de fierté et de confiance. Et, au nom de Barbra Streisand, tu vas avoir ça à nouveau. » Rachel leva une main et essuya les larmes de Quinn. « Allez, maintenant, monte sur mes pieds. » La jeune starlette se plaça derrière Quinn, l'aidant à se placer sur ses pieds. Avec un léger grognement, Rachel tint la blonde en place avant de marcher doucement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

Quinn ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes, à présent. Excepté que ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joies. Un sourire s'étalant jusqu'à ses oreilles se dessina sur son visage quand elle sentit Rachel tenir ses mains contre ses hanches. Quinn rit et continua de se pavaner. Elle ne remarqua même pas le nombre d'étudiants l'acclamant.

* * *

_Et voila, encore un chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous laisse donc avec Shadow pour le 4e chapitre et KitKat pour le 5e, et moi je vous retrouverais pour le 6e. Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours d'ici là !_


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, alors.

La fautive du retard, it's me. La rentrée ? Naaaan, même pas. J'étais paumée dans un chalet pour une semaine, et ensuite j'ai continué à faire ma « vieille-peau-qui-veut-pas-retourner-dans-le-monde ». Et juste avant, une sortie d'un jeu très attendu m'a retenue, puisque une bande de personnes se disant « amis » m'ont séquestrée mentalement pour que je fasse le pré-lancement avec eux. Bref, j'ai fait ma no-life.

J'ai eu aussi un problème de clavier, et, étant donné que le travail par écrit, je le fais sur un ordi précis, celui-ci avait la touche espace explosée, sans parler des autres rendant l'âme, ça rendait les choses compliquées.

Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse, puisque l'histoire commence à devenir intéressante !

D'ailleurs, je me rend compte de l'avancement de la fic, et c'est très complexant de passer derrière Blondy (oui oui, Blondy, j'aime bien ce « pseudo »). Je ne démords pas que je suis une piètre traductrice.

Bref. Merci de nous suivre ! Et oubliez pas, ceux qui le peuvent, un petit salut à l'auteur lui fera plaisir !

Aujourd'hui nous n'avons que "**sur mon chemin**" à expliquer : Je pense que vous l'avez compris. C'est une référence au "_You can't hate me for trying tu send you on my way_" de Quinn. Je le précise juste, pour des gens comme moi qui seraient susceptible de s'intéresser uniquement aux fics, et non pas à la série.

* * *

**Trading Places :**

**Chapitre Quatre.  
**

« Finn, Puck, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas vous aussi assis ensemble ? » Demanda M. Shue en soupirant.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment gays, . » Déclara Finn avec un ton sonnant comme une évidence.

« Les gars, le but de tout ça, est que vous sachiez ce que c'est que d'être à la place d'une autre personne. » Dit le professeur en se pinçant l'arête de son nez. « J'ai demandé à vos enseignants de vous surveiller toute la journée pour s'assurer que vous suivez bien votre devoir. Ceux d'entre vous qui veulent vraiment jouer le jeu, pensez à ça comme votre premier travail d'acteur. Donnez tout. »

* * *

Rachel était en train de diriger Quinn en classe quand elle aperçut Tina et Artie.

« Rachel ! Arrête de parler de NYADA ! Arrête de croire que New York est l'endroit où je veux aller ! »

« Mais-Mais Finn, tu sais que je veux être à Broadway depuis que j'ai huit mois. Je dois y aller, et tu dois venir avec moi. Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi. »

« Eh bien viens en Californie avec moi. J'en ai parlé avec Puck, et il m'a dit que je pouvais travailler avec lui dans son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine, et toujours aller à des auditions pour des films et tout le reste. »

« Finn, tu n'es pas censé en parler avec Puck. Tu es censé en parler avec moi. Je suis toujours ta fiancée ! »

« Oui, eh bien si tu m'aimais réellement alors tu viendrais avec moi ! »

« Finn, tu peux toujours passer une audition pour ça à New York ! »

« Ils ont des pièces à L.A. aussi. Rachel, tu ne peux pas me choisir à la place de Broadway ? »

Rachel regarda les larmes couler sur le visage de Tina alors que celle-ci regardait Artie s'en aller en roulant. Rachel laissa rapidement la chaise de Quinn et courut aux toilettes.

Quinn la suivit en roulant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle la trouva finalement elle était en train de pleurer. « Rachel ? »

« Quinn, est-ce que- est-ce que Finn et moi agissons vraiment comme ça ? » Pleura Rachel, essuyant ses larmes.

Quin prit un peu de tissu en papier et fit signe à Rachel de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

La blonde commença à essuyer doucement les larmes de Rachel.

« Quin ? S'il-te-plaît ? » Renifla Rachel.

« … Oui. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Rachel sanglota en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Rachel, ça va- »

« Non, ça ne va pas ! » Coupa Rachel en se relevant de Quinn. « Mon dieu, Quinn, pourquoi ne t'ais-je pas écoutée ! » S'écria Rachel en faisant les cent pas. « Tu m'as mise en garde contre ça depuis le début ! Tu-tu… Tu le pensais vraiment. » Chuchota Rachel.

«… Rachel ? Je pensais quoi ? »

« Ce jour-là Quinn… Le jour où tu m'as dit que je n'appartenais pas à Finn. Tu m'as dit toutes ces choses horribles, pas par cruauté, mais parce que tu veillais sur moi. C'est pourquoi tu me détestais. Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais Finn et pas toi, et que tu essayais de le reprendre, mais tu étais juste… 'En train d'essayer de me faire revenir **sur mon chemin**'. »

Rachel regarda Quinn en état de choc alors qu'elle assimilait toujours tout ce que Quinn lui avait dit.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps pour comprendre ça. » Rachel murmura en hochant la tête avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier.

Quinn soupira, c'était une partie de la raison, mais pas toute entière. « Rachel, je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Jamais. Et je ne crois pas que je le puisse un jour. »

« Alors pourquoi étais-tu toujours aussi horrible avec moi ? Je veux dire, je sais que je suis ennuyeuse, mais tu n'avais jamais essayé de me parler, tu me disais justes des choses méchantes. »

Quinn prit la main de Rachel alors qu'elle commença à parler. « Rachel, j'étais en partie comme ça avec toi pour la même raison que tout le monde. Tu étais si entêtée à partir d'ici, mais le fait est que tout le monde savait que tu le ferais. Tout le monde sait que tu seras l'une des plus grandes stars de notre temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai été horrible avec toi, parce que je pensais que je n'allais nul part. J'ai supposé que je finirais comme ma mère. J'ai donc choisi Finn, parce que je savais qu'il était trop stupide pour entrer à l'université et de même remarquer à quel point je le haïssais, et le manipulais. Mais alors, tu m'as aidé à réaliser que je pouvais faire beaucoup plus. Ouais, il m'a fallu un peu de temps, mais regarde-moi maintenant. Je rentre à Yale cet automne. »

Rachel sourit à Quinn en lui serrant la main. « Quelle est l'autre partie ? »

« Hmm ? » Quinn sourit.

«Tu as dit que cela faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle tu étais si horrible avec moi. Quelle est l'autre partie ? Ai-je fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, non tu n'as rien fait… Je te le dirais quand le moment sera venu. » Quinn parlait doucement en hochant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le dire à Rachel bientôt. Surtout depuis que l'obtention du diplôme se rapproche.

« Bon, je vais te le rappeler. » Le sourire de Rachel s'effaça « … Je l'ai perdue, n'est-ce pas Quinn ? »

« Perdu quoi Rachel ? »

« Cette étincelle, cette vieille Rachel Berry, cette étincelle. »

« Parfois, je la vois. » Sourit Quinn.

« J'ai besoin qu'elle revienne. » Rachel marmonna avant de jeter son mouchoir à la poubelle.

« Tu la verras. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demande Rachel en levant un sourcil.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Quinn haussa les épaules « Maintenant, plus de Quinn et Rachel. Nous devons être Brittany et Santana. » Quinn sourit en tendant son petit doigt.

Rachel eut un petit rire avant de le lier avec le sien.

Elles commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir en sentant tous les regards sur elles jusqu'à ce que le juif à la coupe afro leur bloque le passage.

« Rachel, est-il vrai que toi et Quinn Fabray sortez ensemble maintenant ? »

« Surveille ta bouche, Juif-Afro, j'suis pas Berry, je suis Santana. Maintenant dégage, ta tête me donne envie de vomir. »

« Tes cheveux sont si frisés, laisse-moi les toucher » Dit Quinn avant de tendre la main.

Jacob cria en se rappelant la fois où Brittany lui avait arraché les cheveux. Il fit rapidement marche arrière en regardant sa caméra « Tout le Glee Club devient fou ! »

« Ne touche pas ses cheveux Brittany, ils pourraient te manger. » Rachel regarda tout le monde « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? Dégagez ! » Rachel sourit en voyant tout le monde partir.

« San, soit gentille, ils sont seulement là à nous regarder parce que nous sommes canons. » Dit Quinn en touchant le bras de Rachel.

« Hé, Brittany, Santana. » Brittany parlait d'une voix nasale. Elle soupira en s'appuyant contre les casiers, regardant Tina et Artie se disputer. « Quand Rachel va-t-elle se rendre compte qu'elle mérite mieux que Finn ? » Dit-elle en secouant la tête avant de repartir en direction de Tina pour lui parler.

Quinn se figea en essayant d'éviter le regard de Rachel. « Viens San, allons en classe. » Dit Quinn gaiement tout en roulant en direction de la classe.

* * *

« Quelle est la réponse au numéro dix, Blaine ? » Demanda l'enseignant.

« Courage. »

Le professeur soupira en secouant la tête devant l'idée de William Shuester « Kurt ? »

« Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de ça à Broadway. Donc, je refuse de répondre. »

« Très bien, Brittany ? » Il soupira sachant que Quinn le saurait.

« La racine carrée est un arc-en-ciel, évidemment. Je croyais que vous étiez un professeur ? »

Il était sur le point de demander à Rachel, mais se rappela qu'elle était Santana maintenant, et passa à une autre idée. « Rachel ? » Dit-il en souriant à Tina qu'il savait pour sûr connaître la réponse.

* * *

Après le cours, Brittany se dirigea vers Quinn et Rachel. « Parfois, San nous emmène dans le placard du concierge et nous avons un sweet lady kiss » Brittany leur fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Rachel et Quinn rougirent en regardant les murs blancs.

« Viens B, nous avons cours. » Dit Rachel en prenant leurs sacs et s'éloignant.

* * *

Sooo, terminus. Shadow laisse place la semaine prochaine à KitKat (… pourquoi ai-je faim soudainement ? ), que je remercie d'ailleurs pour son aide de correction. Notons qu'elle (s ?) ont traduit leur chapitre depuis 1 mois. *À la ramasse*

See ya au dernier chap' ! (Eh oui, la fin est proche… Enfin, dans ma tête, ça sonne moins dramatique.)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde ! Ici **xKitKat50x **:) après n'avoir fait que corriger des chapitres pour Shadow, je me suis enfin lancée à la traduction, j'espère donc avoir fait un bon travail et que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi court soit-il ^^. So, enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Coach Sylvester entra, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une veste en gilet. « Bonjour, les ahu- Je veux dire les jeunes !

- Très bien bande d'ahuris, terminons-en avec ça. » dit M. Schue en entrant, ressemblant à une Sue Sylvester au masculin.

- Allez Sue, ne soit pas méchante, se plaignit Coach Sylvester.

- Ce n'est pas méchant. Méchant, c'est moi fermant ce club stupide. Méchant, c'est moi brûlant toutes tes affreuses vestes en gilet. Méchant, c'est moi brûlant tes cheveux avec tous les elfes vivant dans tes mèches bouclées. » cracha M. Schue.

Quinn était bouche bée, tandis que Rachel leva sa main comme pour dire « Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? ». Brittany était assise derrière en lisant un livre, ne remarquant même pas les hoquets de surprise du reste du Glee Club.

Sue soupira en roulant des yeux et continua. « Nous vous avons tous regardé aujourd'hui les jeunes, et nous devons vous dire que nous sommes très fiers de vous tous. Maintenant, puisque que vous vous êtes tous-

- Bon Dieu, peut-on enfin en finir, Schuester ?

- Comme je le disais, maintenant que vous vous êtes tous adaptés à votre personne, vous devez interpréter une chanson. Une chanson qui représente cette personne ou alors vous pouvez interpréter une chanson pour la relation dans laquelle elle se trouve. »

* * *

Rachel, étant fidèle à elle-même, était en train d'étirer les jambes de Quinn quand elle se sentit soudainement maladroite et nerveuse. En étant debout contre Quinn, dans une telle position sexuelle, elle commença à sentir... des choses. Regarder dans les magnifiques yeux noisettes de Quinn n'aidait également pas plus.

« Mon Dieu, tes yeux sont si beaux. » lâcha Rachel dans un soupir.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle tourna la tête, sentant un énorme rougissement se répandre sur son visage. « Merci. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Rachel se racla la gorge, se réprimandant mentalement. _« Sérieusement, Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Calme-toi ! »_

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu sens ça ? » demanda Rachel, saisissant l'autre jambe de Quinn et la pliant avec l'autre sur son épaule.

Quinn ferma les yeux en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle pouvait effectivement sentir les doigts de Rachel creusant dans ses cuisses. Elle pouvait même sentir son corps appuyé contre le sien. « … Oui. »

« Vraiment ? Sourit Rachel.

- Oui, je peux- je peux te sentir, » sourit radieusement Quinn en retour. « Je peux tout sentir. »

Rachel sourit largement, lâchant Quinn. Elle commença à enlever les chaussures et chaussettes de la blonde.

« Rae, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Quinn, arquant un sourcil.

« Eh bien je me suis dit que si tu pouvais sentir ça, peut-être que tu pourras sentir ceci. » Rachel tint un des pieds de Quinn, caressant le dessous avec son doigt.

Quinn rit, bougeant légèrement ses orteils.

« Tu l'as fait Quinn ! Tu l'as fait ! » rit Rachel en étreignant Quinn qui riait toujours.

* * *

Quand les filles arrivèrent à la maison de Quinn, elles montrèrent la bonne nouvelle à Judy. Elle finit en larmes, tenant sa fille comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

_Voili voilou, et oui c'est déjà fini ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous laisse avec BlondiesRlovely pour le prochain chapitre normalement ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey les gleeks ! Me revoila ! (Avec un gros retard, je sais, et je m'en excuse.)_

_Alors, vous avez aimé le chapitre de Shadow et celui de Kitkat ?_

_Comme vous l'avez peut-être comprit, ce chapitre est le dernier que j'aurais traduit pour cette fic. Donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et peut-être qu'on se retrouvera dans d'autres trads ! _:).

- _BlondiesRlovely._

* * *

**Trading Places  
_Chapitre six._**

« Alors, Mlle Fabray, une idée de chanson aurait-elle traversé votre jolie petite tête ? demanda Rachel, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau de Quinn.

– Eh bien, plus ou moins. » Quinn sourit, rougissante.

« C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rachel, tournoyant sur la chaise.

– Tout d'abord, j'ai pensé à la chanson _Unthinkable_, mais après je me suis rappelée que Brittany et Santana étaient déjà ensemble. Et heureuses, en plus ! Donc j'ai pensé à _Here (In Your Arms) _de _Hellogoodbye_. En fait, c'est leur chanson, selon Brittany. Enfin, la version de _Kristen et Samuel, _expliqua Quinn en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– D'accord. » Rachel sourit à son tour.

« Attends, tu n'as rien trouvé ? questionna Quinn en arquant un sourcil.

– Non ! Tais-toi ! rit Rachel en tapant le bras de Quinn.

– Oh, merde ! souffla Quinn.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai faillis oublier, je dois animer _Fondue For Two _! Est-ce que tu peux me passer mon ordi, s'il te plait ? » Rachel donna rapidement l'ordinateur à Quinn. La blonde le posa sur le bureau avant de l'allumer. « Rae, quand je te présenterai, assis-toi sur mes jambes, d'accord ?

– D'accord. » Répondit Rachel en s'écartant sur le côté.

Quinn se connecta avec le pseudonyme de Brittany et commença l'émission.

« Désolée d'être en retard, les amis. D'abord, Lord Tubbington a mangé tout le fromage, et ensuite, il a caché mon ordi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, "_Que le spectacle continue_", comme ils disent. Ce soir, nous avons avec nous ma petite-amie follement sexy, Santana ! »

Rachel s'assit sur les jambes de Quinn, déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. « Salut les gens ! Pour rappel, si vous n'aimez pas cette vidéo, je vous trouverai et je vous montrerai ce qu'on sait faire à Lima Heights !

– San, je pense que tu devrais chanter, déclara Quinn en souriant.

– Et moi, je pense que tu devrais danser. » Rachel sourit, remuant les sourcils, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Désolée les gars, on doit y aller ! » Rachel déconnecta rapidement la session et s'enleva précipitamment des jambes de Quinn.

« Quinn, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! Ça- Ça m'a échappé !

– Rachel, c'est bon, vraiment. Parce que je sais à présent que je pourrais bientôt marcher. Ce qui veut dire que je serais capable de danser à nouveau, rassura Quinn en souriant.

– Tout de même.… Seigneur, j'ai l'impression d'être une véritable conne, soupira Rachel en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de Quinn.

– Mais non ! Sérieux Rach, ça va ! » Quinn attrapa la main de Rachel en riant.

« Dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner. » Dit Rachel en serrant la main de Quinn.

"_Embrasse-moi"_, pensa Quinn avant de répondre : « Viens te coucher près de moi pendant qu'on regarde une nouvelle fois _Tangled _? proposa Quinn en levant les yeux vers Rachel.

– Bien sûr. » Rachel sourit, allant jusqu'au lecteur DVD pour insérer le DVD, puis revenant vers Quinn pour l'aider à monter sur le lit. La blonde écarta les bras, indiquant à Rachel de se coucher près d'elle. Rachel sourit timidement avant de se blottir contre Quinn.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Rachel se réveilla dans les bras de Quinn. Elle se retourna silencieusement, songeant à quel point elle se sentait bien. Elle repensa au fait que, lorsqu'elle et Finn se faisaient des câlins, elle se sentait comme forcée. Rachel soupira, pensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait, concernant Quinn. Un rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais fait concernant Finn. Ce n'était pas un rêve humide, mais un rêve à propos du futur. Futur dont Finn ne faisait pas partie. Rachel se tourna vers Quinn, la regardant dormir alors qu'elle se remémorait son rêve.

C'était un de ces rêves que l'on essaye désespérément de ne pas oublier. Elle rentrait à la maison après une nuit sur scène, et quand elle avait passé le seuil de la porte, elle s'était retrouvée avec une petite fille aux cheveux blonds accrochée à la jambe. Rachel avait levé les yeux juste à temps pour voir Quinn se précipiter vers elle, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Rachel se tourna pour regarder le réveil elle avait encore une heure à tuer. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à son rêve. Elle se leva, enfila ses vêtements de sport et laissa un mot près de la tête de Quinn.

* * *

Quinn se réveilla en grognant avant d'éteindre son réveil. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et chercha Rachel du regard. Elle tendit l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre la douche couler, mais n'entendit rien. Quinn tourna la tête et trouva un post-it jaune à l'endroit où Rachel avait dormi.

_« Suis partie courir, reviens vite » – Rachel_

Juste à ce moment-là, Rachel entra, des gouttelettes de sueur perlant le long de son corps.

« 'Jour. » Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents, buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

« 'Jour, répondit Quinn en souriant aussi, ses joues se couvrant d'une teinte rosée.

– Ça t'embête si j'utilise ta douche ? demanda Rachel en pointant son pouce vers la salle de bain.

– Non, pas du tout. » Quinn sourit, essayant de ne pas regarder Rachel comme si elle allait la dévorer.

* * *

Quand Rachel ressortit de la salle de bain, elle était fin prête à partir. Quant à Quinn, il ne lui restait qu'à se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'école, Rachel vit Puck debout devant son casier, en sortant ce dont il avait besoin.

« Dis, ça te dérange si je te retrouve en classe ? Il faut que je fasse un truc rapidement, dit Rachel en baissant le regard vers Quinn.

– D'accord, répondit Quinn doucement.

– Merci. » Rachel sourit avant de se baisser et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Quinn. La blonde sourit timidement avant de s'en aller en roulant jusqu'à sa classe.

« Hey, Blaine ! appela Rachel en direction de Puck.

– Salut, Santana, répondit Puck, souriant en fermant son casier.

– Écoute, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, _à toi_. Et quand je dis _toi_, je veux dire Noah, murmura Rachel en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur à proximité.

– Tout ce que tu veux, ma Princesse Juive et Américaine. » Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Puck, avant de se transformer lentement en sourire en coin. « Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu as l'air vachement bien dans l'uniforme des cheerios ? Parce que c'est le cas.

– Noah ! geignit Rachel.

– Désolé, mais bébé, tu peux pas m'en vouloir. Je veux dire, _bordel_, regarde-toi ! Alors, de quoi avais-tu besoin ?

– J'ai besoin de ton aide pour apprendre à jouer quelques chansons à la guitare.

– Okay, dit Puck en haussant les épaules.

– Bien, est-ce que tu viens chez moi, ou c'est moi qui viens chez toi, ou quoi ?

– On peut rester après l'école ? suggéra Puck.

– Je peux pas, j'accompagne Quinn à sa kinésithérapie.

– Oh, bon, alors pourquoi pas dans la salle du Glee club pendant le déjeuner, et ensuite je viendrais chez toi vers sept heures ? proposa Puck.

– Oui, ça m'a l'air parfait, merci Noah. » Rachel, rayonnante, le serra dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner.

« Attends ! » Laissa-t-il échapper. Rachel se retourna. « Comment elle va ? Quinn, bien sûr.

– Elle va mieux. » Rachel sourit avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsque les élèves eurent fini leur travail, le professeur leur annonça qu'ils avaient du temps libre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu devais faire avant le cours ? demanda Quinn aussi nonchalamment que possible, mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par la réponse.

– J'avais juste besoin de demander une faveur à un ami, répondit Rachel en souriant, sachant que ça rendait la blonde folle.

– C'est vrai ? Quel genre de faveur ?

– C'est une surprise. » Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rachel tandis qu'elle haussait un sourcil.

Quinn rit avant de dévier le sujet vers Finn. « Comment va-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas essayé de me contacter. Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas essayé non plus, soupira Rachel en déposant sa tête contre la paume de sa main.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé ? demanda Quinn en levant les sourcils.

– Je crois que… le fait de voir Tina et Artie nous imiter m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, tu vois ? Par exemple, j'ai réalisé que c'est toujours moi qui fais tout. Je lui envoie des sms ou l'appelle la première, je l'aide avec des mots qu'il ne comprend pas, ainsi qu'avec ses devoirs, et des bourses d'études qu'il ne regarde jamais. Maintenant, il parle de vouloir devenir acteur, et c'est juste que… J'arrive pas à me l'imaginer, dit Rachel en se frottant le front. Crois-moi, Quinn, il ne sait pas jouer la comédie. Pas du tout. Il a lu les répliques avec moi pour _West Side Story_. Ça a été un désastre total, et maintenant il parle de se marier à _Chicago_ sur un terrain de baseball. » À présent, les yeux de Rachel luisaient. « Et quand j'ai foiré… quand j'ai foiré mon audition, ça lui a été complétement égal. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras quelques minutes pendant que je pleurais, puis est parti aider Noah à étudier pour un contrôle. Il ne sait même pas comment étudier, Quinn ! »

Quinn sentit sa colère pour Finn monter en flèche. Elle était si énervée qu'elle cassa net son crayon. Heureusement, Rachel ne le remarqua pas. La blonde attira Rachel sur ses jambes, la serrant dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait.

« J'en ai juste tellement marre de lui, Quinn. Je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais j'étais si aveugle que je n'ai jamais vu à quel point nous sommes horribles l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour ça que je suis partie courir tout à l'heure, j'avais besoin de réfléchir aux mots que je vais lui dire quand j'irais rompre avec lui.

– Tu… Tu vas rompre avec lui ? » Chuchota Quinn en repoussant Rachel pour voir ses yeux. La jeune star hocha la tête avant que Quinn la reprenne dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement contente, rit Quinn. Il était horrible avec toi, Rachel. Tu mérites tellement mieux. »

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le déjeuner et séparant les deux filles. Rachel serra Quinn dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de se lever.

« Euh, je peux… Je peux t'emmener à la cantine en roulant, proposa Quinn en souriant timidement.

– Il faut que j'aille à la salle du Glee club, en fait. » Rachel grima ça en voyant le sourire de Quinn se faner.

– Oh, eh bien, je peux t'accompagner ? dit Quinn en offrant un petit sourire à Rachel.

– À vrai dire, ça fait partie de la surprise. » Rachel vit le sourire de Quinn s'évanouir. « Mais tu peux m'y emmener. »

Quinn rayonna, enlevant les livres de ses jambes.

« Tous à bord du **Lucy Caboosey**. » Pouffa Rachel en s'asseyant.

Quinn lui jeta un regard noir.

« Oh, allez Q, c'était marrant ! » Dit Rachel en riant, suscitant un hochement de tête de la part de Quinn qui se mit à rire également.

* * *

« Bon, c'est ici que je m'arrête, soupira Rachel en se levant. On se retrouve après le prochain cours ?

– Je peux t'y emmener, sourit Quinn en roulant d'avant en arrière.

– D'accord, on se voit après le déjeuner. » Rachel sourit largement avant de se baisser pour embrasser la joue de Quinn. La blonde voulait désespérément tourner la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Rachel, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire en étant Brittany. Elle voulait que Rachel et elle soient elles-mêmes. À la place, elle attendit que ces lèvres déposent un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Bye, murmura une Quinn souriante avant de s'en aller en direction de la cafétéria.

– Prête, ma petite Juive Chérie ? demanda Puck, qui était à l'intérieur de la pièce, tenant sa guitare.

– Ouaip, répondit Rachel en entrant et s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Donc, toi et Q, hein ? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

– Je te demande pardon ? dit Rachel, la confusion peinte sur le visage.

– Oh, allez Rachel, c'était pas juste un bisou sur la joue, ça. Et c'était pas toi jouant Santana, répondit un Puck souriant tandis qu'il accordait sa guitare.

– Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi et tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. De plus, elle et moi n'avons que Beth en commun, et même malgré ça, on peut toujours pas se supporter. » Puck sourit. « D'ailleurs, si je peux me le permettre, Finn Hudson ne te mérite pas et ne te méritera jamais. Tu sais que je lui ai proposé de venir en Californie avec moi ? » Rachel hocha la tête, attendant qu'il poursuive. « Eh bien, c'était un piège. Pour voir s'il allait te tromper.

– Attends, tu veux dire qu'il m'a trompée ? demanda Rachel, sentant soudain son cœur se serrer.

– Non ! Non, pas encore, en tout cas, mais quand même. Je lui ai dit qu'il y aurait plein de cougars affamées à LA, et je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il voulait y aller, répondit Puck en haussant les épaules.

– Il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller là-bas pour pouvoir nous soutenir financièrement, dit Rachel en secouant la tête. Non, tu sais quoi, ça n'a aucun importance. J'avais déjà décidé un peu plus tôt de rompre avec lui.

– C'est vrai ? » Puck haussa les sourcils. « Bah c'est bien… Je suis désolé à propos de NYADA.

– J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, murmura Rachel.

– Rachel, tu vas quitter cette ville. Tu seras à Broadway avec ou sans cette foutue école. » Puck soupira, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu as réussi ce contrôle ? » Rachel renifla.

Puck la lâcha et déposa sa guitare.

« … Non. Mais tu ne peux le dire à personne ! lâcha Puck, les yeux brillants. Je ne serais pas diplômé, Rach.

– Non, non, non, non, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! dit Rachel en se levant.

– Non, on ne peut pas. J'ai eu un F.

– Est-ce que tu as parlé à ton professeur ?

– Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'étudie si je voulais réussir.

– Je voulais dire après, Noah. Est-ce que tu lui as au moins parlé de la possibilité de corriger tes fautes et de repasser ce contrôle ?

– …Non.

– Eh bien, va lui en parler maintenant. Ensuite, je t'aiderais à étudier. Pour de vrai, cette fois Noah. Ne t'énerve pas, et ne sois pas immature. Demande-lui poliment, c'est tout.

– Tu veux pas venir avec moi ? Je crois pas qu'elle acceptera d'être seule dans une pièce avec moi, demanda Puck.

– D'accord. » Rachel sourit.

Tandis qu'ils longeaient le couloir, Puck se mit à parler. « Rachel, je te le promets, ce soir je t'aide à apprendre ces chansons.

– Seulement si Mlle Doosenbury ne te laisse pas repasser le test demain, dit Rachel avant d'ouvrir la porte de la classe du professeur. Mlle Doosenbury ?

– Oui, Rachel et Noah ? »

Rachel donna un coup de coude à Puck, l'encourageant à parler.

« Mlle D, je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je corrige mon contrôle et que je le refasse, demanda Puck en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

– D'accord, répondit simplement Mlle D en souriant avant de se remettre à ses corrections.

– C'est tout ? demanda Puck, surprit.

– Noah, depuis que l'année scolaire est commencée, vous êtes autorisé à corriger et repasser vos contrôles. » Mlle D rit. « Vous l'auriez su si vous aviez prêté attention.

– Merci ! s'exclama Puck, rayonnant.

– Je vous laisse le week-end, puisqu'on n'est que jeudi, pour faire la correction et étudier, mais soyez là tôt à l'école lundi pour le refaire, dit clairement Mlle D avant que Puck ne lui fasse un énorme câlin au moment même où la sonnerie signalant la fin du déjeuner retentit.

– Merci ! Merci mille fois, Mlle D, dit Puck avec un large sourire aux lèvres en quittant la pièce. Merci à toi aussi, Rachel. Je n'aurais honnêtement pas pu aller lui parler sans toi.

– Je te préviens maintenant, Noah : nous allons étudier ce week-end. Alors promets-moi maintenant que tu écouteras vraiment. Pas question de faire la sourde oreille, dit Rachel sévèrement en arquant un sourcil.

– D'accord, c'est promis. Je t'apprendrais ces chansons ce soir, répondit Puck en souriant.

– Très bien, je te retrouverais chez toi après la kinésithérapie de Quinn. » Rachel sourit avant de sentir Puck passer ses bras autour d'elle.

« Merci encore, Rachel. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi. » Dit-il avec un sourire avant de partir. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que Finn et Quinn les regardaient.

Rachel fit un large sourire avant de se retourner et de percuter la chaise roulante de Quinn. « Oh, salut, Quinn.

– Je pensais que tu allais dans la salle du Glee Club ? dit Quinn froidement.

– Eh bien, j'y étais, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. » Rachel sourit.

Quinn secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner.

« Hey, hey, Quinn, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je ne te comprends pas. Je veux dire, d'abord Finn, et maintenant Puck ? dit Quinn hargneusement.

– Holà, il se passe rien entre Noah et moi !

– Tu sais quoi, je peux très bien faire de la kinésithérapie toute seule, dit Quinn en s'éloignant.

– Quinn ! Quinn, je- » Rachel percuta Finn.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? cracha Finn.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que quoi ? soupira Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu sais de quoi je suis en train de parler, bordel Rachel ! Qu'est-ce que c'était, là, entre toi et Puck !

– C'était moi en train de donner un coup de main à un ami, répliqua Rachel avec hargne avant de le contourner et de partir.

– Rachel, est-ce que tu sors avec lui ? » Finn lui attrapa le bras.

Rachel ramena son bras en arrière, tapant Finn avec. « Tu sais quoi, Finn, il faut qu'on parle. » Rachel prit Finn par la main et l'entraina dans la salle de chant. « Tu vois, l'autre jour j'ai vu Tina et Artie, tu sais, en train de nous imiter, et c'est alors que j'ai réalisé que… Nous sommes horribles l'un pour l'autre.

– Qu-quoi ?

– Finn, toi et moi, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. On ne l'est pas, c'est tout, et je pense que j'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de faire en sorte qu'on aille bien ensemble que j'ai réussi à me faire croire que c'était le cas… Est-ce que tu comprends ?

– Attends, est-ce que tu es- est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu romps avec moi ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, voici une des raisons tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

– Bah, tu parles vachement beaucoup. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé suivre tout ce que tu dis ?

– Tu l'es, c'est tout, Finn. De plus, tu ne me fais visiblement pas confiance, et tu n'en as rien à faire de mes rêves.

– Est-ce que c'est à propos de Puck ? demanda Finn avec colère.

– Non ! Seigneur, Finn, non ce n'est pas à propos de Noah. C'est à propos de nous, et du fait que ça ne marche pas. Toi et moi, ça ne marche pas tout simplement. On est comme ces pièces de puzzle que tout le monde essaye d'assembler, mais qui, à la fin, ne vont pas ensemble. Je suis désolée, Finn, mais je ne peux pas t'épouser, dit Rachel tandis qu'elle enlevait doucement la bague de son doigt et la déposait dans la paume de Finn.

– Rachel, _je t'en prie_, donne-nous une autre chance ! Je m'améliorerais ! J'irais avec toi à New York ! Je te soutiendrais et t'encouragerais ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! supplia Finn en prenant sa main.

– Je suis désolée, Finn. » Murmura Rachel avant de quitter la salle.

* * *

« Waouh, Berry a enfin quitté **Frankenteen**, dit Santana, souriant avec étonnement tandis qu'elle et Brittany sortaient du bureau.

– Je t'avais dit qu'elle le ferait, dit Brittany avec un sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle remontait la fermeture éclair de sa robe avant d'aller avec sa petite-amie en direction de leur prochain cours.

– Salut, Brittany. » Santana rit, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre ce devoir d'échange de places sérieusement. « Tu ne ressembles en rien à ma chérie, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Quinn.

– Je m'en fiche, grommela Quinn.

– Waouh, ma fille, il faut que tu te calmes. » Dit Santana, son ton rappelant celui de Mercedes.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le tableau.

« Sérieusement, Quinn, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Brittany, quittant la peau de son personnage.

– Rachel est avec Puck, maintenant. » Quinn renifla et essuya rapidement une larme avant qu'elle ne roule le long de sa joue.

« Non, elle ne l'est pas, dit Brittany en faisant la grimace.

– Si, elle l'est, je l'ai vue… lui faire un câlin. » Dit Quinn, se sentant un peu idiote de se baser sur une supposition. Mais elle s'était sentie si jalouse à leur simple vue qu'aussitôt qu'elle y avait pensé, elle y avait cru.

« Oh mon Dieu, un câlin ! haleta Santana, portant sa main à son cœur. Remets-toi, Quinn. C'était juste un câlin.

– San, sois gentille avec Q, elle ne savait pas que Rachel ne faisait qu'aider Puck, déclara Brittany en posant sa main sur le genou de Santana.

– Aider Puck à faire quoi, B ? demanda Santana en posant sa main sur celle de Brittany.

– Eh bien, tu te rappelles quand tous les garçons sont restés éveillés toute la nuit pour aider Puck à étudier ? Bah il a raté, et il a dit à Rachel qu'il ne serait pas diplômé, et Rachel étant Rachel, elle l'a emmené voir Mlle Doosenbury pour lui demander une autre chance. Il veut être diplômé pour ne pas être comme son père. Comme ça, il n'ira jamais voir Beth pour lui demander de l'argent. » En entendant les paroles de Brittay, Quinn se sentit coupable pour avoir accusé Rachel, et d'avoir certainement ruiné ses chances avec elle.

« Merde, je suis une vraie garce. J'ai ruiné mes chances, dit Quinn en reniflant.

– Tu n'as rien ruiné, Q, crois-moi : Rachel Berry est gay pour toi. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir j'ai un gaydar exceptionnel, et il bipe comme un fou quand vous êtes ensemble. En plus, elle a rompu avec Géant Vert juste avant le cours. » Dit Santana avec un petit sourire. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie ressentait pour Rachel ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour Brittany.

« C'est vrai ? demanda Quinn en souriant et laissant échapper un petit rire.

– Ouaip. » Confirma Brittany en souriant.

Quinn était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne prêta même pas attention au cours. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Rachel. Heureusement, Glee était le prochain cours.

* * *

Quinn attendit encore et encore que Rachel entre, mais elle ne passa jamais le seuil. Ainsi que Puck. Mr Shue et le coach Sylvester entrèrent tous les deux rapidement.

« Très bien jeunes gens, si l'un d'entre vous est prêt à chanter sa chanson, alors qu'il vienne, dit Coach Sylvester en souriant, faisant un peu peur à tout le monde.

– Allez, allez, on n'a pas toute la journée, dit Mr Shue hargneusement en tapant dans ses mains. Puckerman, vas-y !

– J'ai pas besoin de chanter de chanson, parce que je suis super canon, dit Rory avec un sourire en coin en entendant Sugar pousser un petit couinement à ses pitreries.

– D'accord, et toi, le gamin d'Irlande ? soupira Mr Shue en levant les yeux au ciel.

– D'accord ! Je vais chanter le classique Américain _Hound Dog_ d'Elvis ! » Mike sourit, parlant avec un accent irlandais. Il avait reproduit la coupe banane et s'était vêtu d'un vieux jean moulant et d'un tee-shirt noir.

* * *

« Très bon travail, Rory ! dit Coach Sylvester en tapotant le dos de Mike.

– Ouais, si on vivait encore dans les années 50 ! Cette chanson est juste une reprise que le King a joué, maintenant assis-toi ! se moqua Mr Shue. Suivant ! Toi là, Tête de Serpillière ! T'es le suivant.

– J'ai vraiment essayé de trouver une chanson, mais j'ai pas su, dit Blaine.

– Bon, Bouche de Gonzesse, t'es prêt ! » Cria Mr Shue.

Kurt se leva et s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, avant de regarder en direction de Santana. « Je vais chanter _Creep_ de Radiohead. » Avant que Kurt ne choisisse sa chanson, lui et Santana avaient comploté pour que Mercedes choisisse Sam. Mercedes regarda Kurt chanter une sérénade à Santana. C'était complétement étrange, étant donné que les deux adolescents étaient extrêmement gays.

Lorsque Kurt termina, la salle était silencieuse. Il y avait une tension à couper au couteau. Sam regarda Mercedes, qui avait la tête baissée en direction de ses genoux et triturait ses mains.

« Très bien, Mérou, assis-toi, dit M. Shue.

– Bon travail, Sam, ajouta le Coach Sylvester en hochant la tête. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

– J'y vais, dit Santana en se levant et s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce. C'est _I Still Believe_, de Mariah Carey. » Dit-elle doucement en regardant Kurt. Elle s'imagina qu'elle chantait à Brittany et commença à chanter.

* * *

Tout le monde applaudit lorsque Santana finit sa chanson. « Merci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

– Merci, Mercedes. » Dit le Coach Sylvester en passant son bras autour des épaules de Santana et la serrant contre elle, ce qui fit flipper la Latina. « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. On se voit demain. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas chanté aujourd'hui chanteront demain ! »

Quinn regarda Mercedes et Sam. Les deux jeunes discutaient doucement avant de partir ensemble.

« Hey, Quinn ? »

Quinn tourna la tête vers la voix et vit Joe, debout devant elle. « Ouais ?

–Est-ce que tu, hum… Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène à ta séance de kinésithérapie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Avant que Quinn puisse répondre, Santana et Brittany intervinrent.

« Non, elle ne veut pas, Josefina, et elle n'a vraiment pas envie de sentir Josefina Junior non plus. Maintenant, dégage ! » Gronda Santana.

Joe devint rouge écrevisse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Quinn leur avait raconté ça. Avec le recul, Quinn se sentit plutôt mal pour lui.

« San, soit sympa. Elle n'est qu'une deuxième année effrayée qui craque sur l'une des filles de la Trinité du Diable. Elle ne sait pas que Quinn est amoureuse de la même fille depuis la première année, dit Brittany en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Santana. D'ailleurs, Josefina, c'est nous qui l'emmenons.

– En fait, j'espérais que je pourrais l'y emmener. »

La tête de Quinn se tourna brusquement vers la porte, par laquelle Rachel venait d'entrer.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta doucement Rachel en regardant Quinn.

– Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Quinn en souriant. Elle était tellement soulagée que Rachel soit revenue.

Santana sourit à cette vue. Elle avait vraiment espéré que Rachel reviendrait. « Allons-y, Britt. Josefina, allez ! grogna Santana en poussant Joe pour qu'il sorte avec elles.

– Écoutes- » Les deux filles rirent, un peu gênée, essayant toutes les deux de parler. Rachel fit un geste vers Quinn.

« Rae, je suis tellement, tellement désolée. J'ai-J'ai juste été si jalouse en vous voyant, toi et Puck, ensemble comme ça.

– Ne t'en fais pas Quinn, je ne suis pas intéressée par Noah, dit Rachel en hochant la tête tristement.

–Rachel… » Quinn soupira, sachant que Rachel avait mal interprété ses paroles.

« Allez viens, Q, on va être en retard. » Dit Rachel en sortant de la salle de chant.

* * *

Quinn retint un gémissement en sentant Rachel lui étendre les jambes à nouveau. Soudain, Rachel était juste au-dessus d'elle, appuyant sur ses cuisses pour les plier encore plus.

« Est-ce que c'est trop ? » Murmura Rachel. Quinn se contenta de la regarder. « Q ? »

Quinn redressa la tête, ses lèvres rencontrant celles de Rachel. La blonde poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant Rachel répondre à son baiser. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent enfin à se séparer, Quinn murmura : « Rachel, j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

– Tu… Tu as des sentiments pour _moi _? » Rachel demanda en élevant les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était réel ou non.

« Oui. » Dit Quinn doucement.

Rachel s'enleva de Quinn, regardant le carrelage sale. « Donc… tu n'es pas amoureuse de Noah ?

– Non.

– Dieu merci ! soupira Rachel en riant. Parce que, je suis à peu près sûre que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, moi aussi. »

Quinn sourit, sachant enfin que Rachel avait aussi des sentiments pour elle.

« Donc… On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Rachel en gloussant et regardant la blonde.

– Honnêtement, Rachel, je sais que tu n'aimes plus Finn, mais… Tu viens à peine de rompre avec lui.

– Donc, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble.

– Si, j'en ai envie… C'est juste qu'on devrait y aller doucement.

– On devrait ? demanda Rachel en tournant la tête pour regarder Quinn dans les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Quinn, on sera diplômées dans quelques semaines. Tu vas aller à Yale. Moi, je n'irais nulle part. Je veux dire, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'une ancre du passé, dit Rachel en haussant les épaules.

– Rachel, ne parle pas ainsi. Tu iras à New York, je le sais. J'ai juste dit ça pour que tu rompes avec Finn. Écoute, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, mais je ne veux pas être ton rebond, Rachel. »

Rachel hocha la tête tristement. Elle savait que Quinn avait raison.

« Je voudrais que tu prennes une semaine pour toi, et que tu réfléchisses à l'université à laquelle tu vas aller. Je t'aiderais, si tu veux, dit Quinn en posant sa main sur celle de Rachel.

– D'accord, acquiesça Rachel.

– Tu sais, Yale est à deux heures de New York. » Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Quinn lorsqu'elle vit le froncement de sourcils de Rachel disparaître pour faire place à un sourire.

* * *

« Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Quinn, regardant Rachel depuis la rampe où elle était.

– Je ne peux pas, je dois travailler sur quelque chose pour demain, répondit Rachel en souriant.

– Oh, dit Quinn en sentant son sourire s'évanouir.

– Mais je te verrais demain matin. » Le sourire de Rachel s'élargit tandis qu'elle rejoignait Quinn. « Est-ce que je peux avoir une chose avant de partir ?

– Quoi ? murmura Quinn.

– Un baiser ? » Rachel sourit tendrement.

« Bien sûr. » Quinn sourit à son tour avant de prendre le visage de Rachel en coupe avec ses mains. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Quinn sourit en s'écartant, voyant que les yeux de Rachel étaient toujours fermés.

« Waouh, dit Rachel doucement en ouvrant les yeux.

– Alors, tu passes me prendre demain matin ? demanda Quinn en rougissant.

– De bon matin. » Rachel sourit avant de se pencher pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

Quinn soupira lorsque Rachel s'écarta.

« On se voit demain. » Dit doucement Rachel en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Quinn.

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Rachel était pile à l'heure, attendant Quinn à la porte.

« Bonjour, Rachel, dit Judy, souriante, en ouvrant la porte.

– Bonjour, Mme Fabray. » Rachel sourit en entrant. « Est-ce que Quinn est prête ?

– Oui, elle sera là dans une minute. Rachel, je souhaitais te remercier. » Rachel haussa les sourcils. « Depuis que toi et Quinn vous êtes rapprochée, elle va tellement mieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse que la nuit dernière.

– Salut Rach, désolée, j'avais oublié d'imprimer mon devoir. » Quinn sourit.

« C'est pas grave, dit Rachel en souriant.

– Bye, mon cœur. » Judy sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Quinn. « Passe une bonne journée à l'école. Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, maman. » Quinn sourit avant de sortir de la maison en roulant.

« Au revoir, Rachel.

– Au revoir, Mme Fabray. » Rachel fit un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

Pendant la journée, ce fut comme si tous les Gleeks avaient trouvé l'amour. Mercedes finit enfin par parler à Shawn, lui disant qu'elle était amoureuse de Sam. Bien sûr, la grosse brute roua un peu Sam de coups, mais il dit que ça en valait la peine. La seule personne qui était triste, c'était Finn.

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, tout le monde entra dans la salle de chant avec un sourire sur le visage. Enfin, tous excepté Finn.

Le Coach Sylvester et M. Shue étaient déjà là, les attendant.

« Bon, les Chang sans lien de parenté, c'est à vous ! » Cria M. Shue après avoir sifflé dans son sifflet.

Mercedes et Sam se sourirent avant d'aller au centre de la pièce et de chanter _I Got You Babe_ de Sony & Char.

Une fois la chanson terminée, ils se sourirent une fois de plus avant de partager un léger baiser.

M. Shue siffla dans son sifflet, les faisant se séparer et retourner à leur siège.

« Blaine, Kurt, est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? appela le Coach Sylvester.

– Non. » Grommela Finn.

Le Coach Sylvester soupira. « Puck ?

– Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

– Vous aviez tous les deux une semaine, je dois dire que je suis très déçu par vous deux. » Dit Sue en secouant la tête.

« Peu importe, Finchel ! Au centre ! cria M. Shue.

– Nous allons chanter l'une des merveilleuses chansons de Barbra Streisand, intitulée _You don't bring me flowers_, chantée en duo avec Neil Diamond. »

Avant que la musique ne commence, Rachel l'interrompit. « Je suis désolée, je sais que je suis supposée être Santana, mais même elle arrêterait cette horrible monstruosité ! Tina, non. Juste, non. Je t'adore, d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas chanter du Barbra. Premièrement, tu chantes trop aiguë, et deuxièmement, j'ai exigé de chanter toutes les chansons de Barbra dès le moment où ce club a commencé ! » Fulmina Rachel en tapant du pied. Quinn soupira rêveusement en revoyant l'ancienne Rachel Berry à nouveau. Les yeux de Tina s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle hoche rapidement la tête et retourne s'asseoir à côté d'Artie.

« Bon, alors Sacs de Sable, Brittany, allez-y ! » Cria M. Shue à travers le porte-voix.

Rachel se leva, suivant Quinn jusqu'au banc du piano avant de le retirer du trajet de la blonde.

« Merci. » Quinn sourit confusément. Elle pensait que Rachel et elle allaient s'asseoir sur le banc ensemble. Au lieu de cela, Quinn regarda Rachel prendre une guitare acoustique avec elle et de s'asseoir sur le piano.

« On va chanter _Here (In Your Arms)_ de Hellogoodbye. » Rachel sourit avant de commencer à pincer les cordes. Quinn suivit rapidement.

Santana se tourna vers Brittany, échangeant un sourire avec elle.

(NdA : Les paroles de Rachel sont en _italique_, celles de Quinn sont soulignées et quand elles chantent ensembles, les paroles sont **en gras**. NdT : La traduction est entre parenthèse après chaque phrase.)

_I like where we are,  
__(J'aime l'endroit où nous sommes)_

_When we drive, in your car  
__(Quand on s'en va, avec ta voiture)_

_I like where we are… Here  
__(J'aime l'endroit où nous sommes… Ici)_

Rachel se tourna pour sourire à Quinn. La blonde n'arrivait pas à croire que Rachel avait appris à jouer cette chanson.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
__(Parce que nos lèvres, peuvent se toucher)_

_And our cheeks, can brush  
__(Et nos joues, peuvent se frôler)_

_Our lips can touch here  
__(Nos lèvres peuvent se toucher, ici)_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
__(Eh bien, tu es la seule, la seule qui s'allonge tout près de moi)_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
__(Qui murmure "Hey, tu m'as terriblement manqué")_

**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**  
**(Je suis soudain tombée amoureuse, amoureuse de toi)**

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**  
**(À présent, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être, à part ici, dans tes bras)**

Quinn sourit, prenant le relais.

I like where you sleep,  
(J'aime l'endroit où tu dors,)

When you sleep, next to me.  
(Quand tu dors, près de moi.)

I like where you sleep… **here**_  
_(J'aime l'endroit où tu dors… **Ici**)

Our lips, can **touch**_  
_(Nos lèvres, peuvent **se toucher**)

And our cheeks, can **brush_  
_**(Et nos joues, peuvent **se frôler**)

Our lips can touch **here_  
_**(Nos lèvres peuvent se toucher **ici**)

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
(Eh bien, tu es la seule, la seule qui s'allonge tout près de moi)

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
(Qui murmure "Hey, tu m'as terriblement manqué")

I fell in love, **in love with you suddenly**_  
_(Je suis soudain tombée amoureuse, **amoureuse de toi**)

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**_  
_**(À présent, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être, à part ici, dans tes bras)**

Rachel descendit du piano et se tint à côté de Quinn.

**Our lips, can touch**  
**(Nos lèvres, peuvent se toucher)**

**Our lips, can touch… here**  
**(Nos lèvres, peuvent se toucher… ici)**

**You are the one, the one that lies close to me**  
**(Tu es la seule, la seule qui s'allonge tout près de moi)**

**Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"**  
**(Qui murmure "Hey, tu m'as terriblement manqué")**

**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**  
**(Je suis soudain tombée amoureuse, amoureuse de toi)**

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**  
**(À présent, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être, à part ici, dans tes bras)**

Here in your arms.  
(Ici, dans tes bras.)

Rachel se pencha doucement, laissant le temps à Quinn de se détourner. À sa grande surprise, ce fut Quinn qui réunit leurs lèvres.

Brittany poussa un cri aigu, serrant fermement le livre qu'elle tenait contre elle. « Woooooooo ! »

Tout le monde applaudit et les acclama avant que Brittany ne les fasse taire.

« Cette chanson est pour toi, Rachel. » Brittany rougit, regardant Tina, qui fronça les sourcils de confusion.

« Je vais chanter _Crazy For This Girl_ par Evan and Jaron. » Dit Brittany d'une voix rauque, lançant à Tina un regard langoureux. Les yeux de Tina s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Brittany en aurait rit, si elle n'avait pas été dans la peau de son personnage. Tina était tout aussi interloquée que l'avait été Rachel. Le groupe de Jazz commença à jouer, et Brittany se mit à chanter.

_She rolls the window down  
__(Elle baisse la vitre)_

_And she  
__(Et elle)_

_Talks over the sound  
__(Parle plus fort que le bruit)_

_Of the cars that pass us by  
__(Que font les voitures qui nous dépassent)_

_And I don't know why  
__(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

_But she's changed my mind  
__(Mais elle m'a fait changer d'avis)_

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Brittany tandis qu'elle chantait à une Tina choquée et confuse.

_Would you look at her  
__(Peux-tu la regarder)_

_She looks at me  
__(Elle me regarde)_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
__(Elle me fait penser à elle constamment)_

_But she don't know how I feel  
__(Mais elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens)_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
__(Et, alors qu'elle continue sans s'en douter)_

_I wonder if she's figured out  
__(Je me demande si elle s'est rendue compte que)_

_I'm crazy for this girl  
__(Je suis folle de cette fille)_

_Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
__(Ouais, je suis folle de cette fille)_

Brittany s'avança jusqu'à Tina, lui prenant la main et la posant contre son cœur.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Murmura Artie.

_She was the one to hold me  
__(Elle était celle qui m'a tenu contre elle)_

_The night  
__(La nuit)_

_The sky fell down  
__(Où le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête)_

_And what was I thinking when  
__(Et qu'étais-je en train de penser quand)_

_The world didn't end  
__(Ce n'était pas la fin du monde)_

_Why didn't I know what I know now  
__(Pourquoi ne savais-je pas ce que je sais maintenant)_

Quinn se tourna vers Rachel, qui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

_Would you look at her  
__(Peux-tu la regarder)_

_She looks at me  
__(Elle me regarde)_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
__(Elle me fait penser à elle constamment)_

_But she don't know how I feel  
__(Mais elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens)_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
__(Et, alors qu'elle continue sans s'en douter)_

_I wonder if she's figured out  
__(Je me demande si elle s'est rendue compte que)_

_I'm crazy for this girl  
__(Je suis folle de cette fille)_

_Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
__(Ouais, je suis folle de cette fille)_

_Right now  
__(À présent)_

_Face to face  
__(Face à face)_

_All my fears  
__(Toutes mes peurs)_

_Pushed aside  
__(Mises de côté)_

_And right now  
__(Et à présent)_

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
__(Je suis prête à passer le reste de ma vie)_

_With you  
__(Avec toi)_

Brittany s'amusait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Santana quitter discrètement la pièce. Brittany tira Tina pour qu'elle se lève et la fit tournoyer. Rachel se retourna, gloussant contre la tête de Quinn.

_Would you look at her  
__(Peux-tu la regarder)_

_She looks at me  
__(Elle me regarde)_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
__(Elle me fait penser à elle constamment)_

_But she don't know how I feel  
__(Mais elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens)_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
__(Et, alors qu'elle continue sans s'en douter)_

_I wonder if she's figured out  
__(Je me demande si elle s'est rendue compte que)_

_I'm crazy for this girl  
__(Je suis folle de cette fille)_

« Je suis folle de toi. » Chuchota Quinn à Rachel, frottant son nez contre son cou.

_Would you look at her  
__(Peux-tu la regarder)_

_She looks at me  
__(Elle me regarde)_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
__(Elle me fait penser à elle constamment)_

_But she don't know how I feel  
__(Mais elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens)_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
__(Et, alors qu'elle continue sans s'en douter)_

_I wonder if she's figured out  
__(Je me demande si elle s'est rendue compte que)_

_I'm crazy for this girl  
__(Je suis folle de cette fille)_

« Okay, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Brittany, Quinn n'est pas amoureuse de Rachel, et Rachel n'est pas amoureuse de Quinn. Elles font juste semblant. » Dit Finn avec dédain en regardant autour de lui. Tout le monde baissa les yeux, comme s'ils avaient su depuis le début. « Attendez une seconde… Rachel, tu ne m'as quitté pour _elle_, si ? demanda Finn en se levant et s'avançant vers Rachel et Quinn.

– Non, Finn. Je t'ai dit pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je te l'ai dit trois fois, à vrai dire. » Soupira Rachel.

Finn se tourna, regardant Quinn. « Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle ?

– Oui, répondit Quinn en hochant la tête et serrant la main de Rachel.

– Tu mens ! Tu lui en veux, c'est tout ! » S'écria Finn.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en riant. « Non, Finn, je ne lui en veux pas.

– Rachel, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir ce qu'elle est en train de faire ! cria Finn en pointant Quinn du doigt.

– Très bien, ça suffit, Finn, dit le Coach Sylvester en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– Peu importe, J'en ai finis avec toi ! » Cria Finn en pointant son doigt en forme de saucisse en direction de Rachel. « Elle te trompera, comme tous les mecs avec qui elle est sortie.

– Finn ! s'écrièrent les deux professeurs.

– Bien, Rachel, sors avec la pute paralysée, j'en ai rien à faire. » Cracha Finn avant de se retourner pour partir. Il fut cependant arrêté par Rachel qui le tacla au sol.

« Retire ça, Finn Hudson ! cria Rachel en le tapant et le cognant.

– Aïe ! Rachel, retire-toi ! » Gémit Finn, sentant Rachel le taper.

Rachel sentit des bras l'encercler et sut qu'il s'agissait de Puck. « Lâche-moi, Noah ! Lâche-moi ! cria Rachel.

– Rach, Quinn, je-je-je suis tellement désolé. » Dit Finn en s'asseyant et regardant une Rachel furieuse que Quinn essayait de calmer.

Le Coach Sylvester attrapa Finn par le col, le faisant se lever. Elle l'entraina en dehors de la salle de chant.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon. Je suis calme. » Dit Rachel sèchement, forçant Puck à la reposer au sol. Elle se tourna vers Quinn. « Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

– Ouais, ça va. » Quinn sourit tristement avant de dévisager Rachel. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Rae ? Tu aurais pu être blessée. » Quinn renifla.

« Je n'aime pas quand les gens parlent mal de toi, murmura Rachel. Ils ne savent rien de toi. »

Quinn secoua la tête, laissant Rachel essuyer la larme qui s'était échappée.

« Tu sais que c'est faux, pas vrai ? Tu vas remarcher, et tu n'es pas une pute. Tu m'entends ? » Déclara Rachel en laissant ses doigts s'aventurer sous les cheveux de Quinn.

Quinn hocha la tête avant d'embrasser Rachel doucement.

« Holà, depuis quand est-ce que ça dure, ça ? Demanda Artie en désignant les deux filles.

– Ça dure depuis toujours, répondit Brittany avec un large sourire. Pas vrai, San ? demanda Brittany en regardant autour d'elle. San ? Où est partie Santana ?

– Elle est partie pendant que tu chantais à Tina. » Expliqua Kurt.

Brittany soupira avant de partir en courant à la recherche de sa petite-amie.

* * *

« Te voila ! » Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de Brittany quand elle vit Santana à son casier. Santana regarda sa petite-amie, puis ferma le-dit casier. « Rachel vient de mettre la pâtée à Finn. » Brittany rit, s'attendant à ce que ça fasse sourire la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, San ?

– Oh, je sais pas. Peut-être le fait que j'ai déjà chanté plusieurs fois pour toi. Toi, par contre, tu n'as jamais chanté pour moi. Mais tu l'as fait pour Tina, dit Santana sèchement.

– San, je suis désolée, c'est juste que, je n'ai jamais pensé que… Je suis désolée, dit Brittany tristement. Je te promets que ça va changer. »

Santana baissa les yeux.

« San, s'il te plait, tu sais que je ne peux pas le supporter quand tu es triste ou en colère contre moi. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, dit Brittany en reniflant.

– … D'accord, mais tu ne chantes plus pour les autres.

– C'est promis. » Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Brittany.

« Alors, Berry a vraiment mit une branlée à Finn ? »

* * *

Santana et Brittany marchaient dans le hall quand elles repérèrent Puck, assit sur les marches, et Rachel et Quinn en train de flirter.

« Berry, j'ai entendu dire que tu as mit une branlée à Finn. » Santana sourit narquoisement. Rachel sourit timidement, baissant les yeux vers Quinn. « Alors, vous deux, vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant leurs mains jointes.

– On y va doucement, expliqua Quinn.

– On s'en fout, d'y aller doucement ! L'année scolaire se termine dans, genre, vingt jours ! beugla Santana.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit ! intervint Puck pendant qu'il jouait avec sa DS.

– On va trouver quelque chose, dit Rachel en lançant à Quinn un sourire de travers.

– Arf, peu importe, dit Santana en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Donc, est-ce qu'on traine un peu tous ensemble ou quoi ?

– En fait, j'ai promis à Noah que je l'aiderais à étudier, répondit Rachel en souriant.

– Oh, dit Quinn tristement.

– Viens là deux minutes, dit Rachel en faisant un mouvement de tête dans la direction opposée des autres. Quand j'aurais aidé Noah, je prendrais l'avion jusqu'à New York City, dit-elle une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Quinn en haussant les sourcils.

– Rachel Barbra Berry n'accepte pas qu'on lui dise non, Quinn. Je vais être acceptée à NYADA, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais. »

Quinn poussa un cri avant d'attirer Rachel pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Je t'aime ! » Quinn rit, mais s'arrêta brusquement. « Rachel, je-

– Quinn, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais je sais que je le pourrais. » Rachel sourit, ramenant les cheveux de Quinn en arrière avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

« Promets-moi que tu m'appelleras et m'enverras des messages à chaque occasion que tu auras ?

– Je te le promets.

– Va chercher ce qui te revient de droit, Rachel Berry, dit Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

– Il devrait y avoir une Barbra, quelque part là-dedans. » Répondit Rachel en souriant narquoisement.

Quinn gloussa et embrassa Rachel une fois de plus.

« Hey, les tourterelles ! J'ai pas toute la journée ! » Cria Santana en souriant.

Après un dernier baiser, Rachel regarda les filles s'éloigner en voiture.

« Prête ? » Puck souriant, passant son bras autour des épaules de Rachel.

« Ouais. » Rachel sourit avant de monter dans sa camionnette.

* * *

**Lucy Caboosey** : Dans la version française, ils ont traduit "Lucy Caboosey" par "Lucy Clafoutis". Mais "Caboose", en anglais, signifie wagon, ce qui fait que dans ce contexte, le Clafoutis n'a rien à voir. Voila pourquoi j'ai laissé la VO ).

**Frankenteen** : Jeu de mot entre Frankenstein et "Teen", qui veut dire "Adolescent", en anglais. Comme je trouvais que "Frankenstein adolescent" faisait un peu lourd, j'ai préféré laisser en VO aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Sooo, le dernier chapitre avec ShadowsOfSoul aux commandes !

J'ai attendu plus de temps que je ne m'en suis rendue compte, en fait. Désolée.

Expression et explication :

**your Rae of sunshine** - "Rae" Un surnom pour Rachel, mais, écrit ainsi et avec cette phrase, ça serait traduisible, phonétiquement comme "ton rayon de soleil". Jeux de mots !

Petite note pour les chansons :

Je pense que, la chanson du flashback est très reconnaissable, _"Don't Rain on My Parade"_, de Streisant. Je ne traduit pas, tout le monde connait les paroles.

Pour la chanson _Falling Slowly - The Frames_, elle est en fait chanté par _Glen Hansard et Marketa Irglova_, pour le film _Once_. Que je conseil, d'ailleurs. Je met ici une traduction relative, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour traduire des chansons.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Trading Places :**

**Chapitre Sept.  
**

Quinn soupira en ouvrant les yeux au son de son alarme qui venait de se déclencher. La semaine avait passé si lentement pour Quinn. Santana, Quinn et Brittany avaient toutes été aider Puck la nuit dernière. Même si Quinn avait été avec Rachel pratiquement tout le week-end, elle voulait un peu de temps pour elles seules. Elle réussit toute fois à attraper quelques baisers ici et là, mais elle devenait agitée. Rachel n'était partie que depuis trois jours, et cela la rendait déjà folle. Pour empirer les choses, Rachel ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr, elles s'envoyaient continuellement des sms. Rachel, d'autre part, se taisait totalement sur ce qui se passait à New York. Quinn s'assit, attrapa son portable et l'ouvrit avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, magnifique fille » xoxx **your Rae of sunshine **

« B'jour, superbe… Je voudrais que tu sois là » xxoxxsuperx ta Quinn

Quinn envoya rapidement une réponse en sachant que sa mère viendrait dans peu de temps l'aider à s'habiller.

« Ma Quinn, hein ? »

Quinn tourna sa tête pour regarder en direction de la porte et vit Rachel appuyée contre le chambranle.

« Rachel ! » Quinn sourit, se redressant aussitôt. Elle aurait voulu courir dans les bras de Rachel et lui donner un gros câlin et un superbe baiser.

Rachel fut en face d'elle en quelques secondes et la serra dans une étreinte. « Seigneur, tu m'as manquée » Souffla Rachel.

Après que Quinn ait serré Rachel à l'en étouffer, elle gifla la brunette sur le bras.

« Aie ! » Rachel se renfrogna. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour ça ? »

« Rachel, tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de comment ça se passait pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas juste venir ici et espérer un baiser. » Dit Quinn malicieusement en croisant les bras.

« Je voulais juste te faire une surprise, mais j'ai réussi, Quinn, je vais entrer à NYADA. » Rachel sourit.

Quinn poussa un cri aigu et attira Rachel sur elle. Rachel lui rendit son étreinte avant d'essayer d'embrasser Quinn, mais la blonde détourna la tête.

« Je n'ai pas encore brossé mes dents » Rit doucement Quinn.

« Quiiiiiiiinn, je veux mon super baiser ! » Soupira Rachel en gémissant.

« Eh bien, aide moi à me relever, et je vais aller me les brosser » Sourit Quinn avec un air narquois.

Rachel se releva, aidant Quinn à aller à la salle de bain. Quinn brossa hâtivement ses dents blanches. Après, elle roula dans sa chambre et vit Rachel qui regardait ses photos. Puis l'image sur sa table de nuit.

« Ce fut rapide. » Rachel rit en regardant une photo récente d'elle et de Quinn chez Noah.

« Tu- Tu veux que je l'enlève ? » Demanda Quinn en regardant vers le sol.

« Non, je l'aime bien. » Rachel sourit doucement. « En fait, j'en veux une aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » Sourit Quinn en la regardant de nouveau.

« Oui. » Rachel sourit en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Alors, vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé à New York ? » Demanda Quinn en souriant.

« Eh bien, dès que je suis arrivée, mes papas et moi avons trouvé un endroit pour nous installer. Le lendemain, je suis allée à NYADA, demandant Carmen Tibideaux. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle était sortie, et ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain. Le lendemain, je l'ai attendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant moi. Je l'ai suppliée pour une autre chance, bien sûr elle a dit non, mais je suis Rachel Barbra Berry, j'ai toujours un plan B. » Sourit Rachel d'un air narquois.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Quinn rit.

_Flashback_

« Mme Tibideaux, si vous me donnez une autre chance, je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas. » Rachel parlait en marchant à reculons face à la femme.

« Mme Berry, je vous ai donné deux chances, et vous les avez ratées. » Carmen parlait en secouant la tête, essayant de s'éloigner de Rachel.

« Mme Tibideaux, je vous encourage fortement à reconsidérer cela. » Déclara Rachel.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Carmen soupira.

« Parce que je suis Rachel Barbra Berry, j'ai commencé à chanter et à remporter des compétitions depuis que j'ai huit mois. Quand vous m'avez rencontrée, je n'étais pas celle que j'étais auparavant. Je n'étais pas la Rachel Barbra Berry qui est devant vous aujourd'hui. Je vais être à Broadway si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, et je vais gagner les Nationales dans quelques semaines, et je vous conseille d'y aller. Ce sera à Chicago, Illinois le 15 mai. »

Carmen étudia la fille un moment puis soupira « Non. » avant de reprendre sa marche.

Rachel pensa rapidement avant de se mettre à chanter.

"_Don't tell me not to live, Just sit and putter, Life's candy and the sun's A ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade!"_

Rachel courut devant une Carmen surprise avant de sauter sur un banc

"_Don't tell me not to fly- I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, It's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed To rain on my parade!"_

Rachel sauta à terre avant de danser autour des étudiants médusés.

"_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir. __At least I didn't fake it."_

Rachel prit un chapeau à un professeur qui passait par là.

"_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye, I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir!"_

Rachel se détacha de la foule se tenant en face de Carmen.

"_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade!"_

"_I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want-I know how, One roll for the whole show bang, One throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM! __Hey, Ms Tibideaux, Here I am!" _

Rachel sourit en écartant ses bras avant de danser autour des étudiants souriants et de sauter sur un gros rocher.

"_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. __Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!"_

Une fois que Rachel eut finit, elle remarqua les applaudissements qu'elle recevait et salua avant de sauter du rocher et de marcher jusqu'à Mme Tibideaux.

« Voilà pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi, Mme Tibideaux. Parce qu'un jour, ces applaudissements seront pour moi après un spectacle. Un jour, je serai à Broadway. Que ce soit le théâtre Gershwin ou The Ambassador, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que je serai là-bas. » Le discours de Rachel fit rire Carmen, qui secoua la tête.

« Bienvenue à NYADA, Rachel Berry » Carmen rit.

« Il devrait y avoir « Barbra » quelque part là-dedans. » La réplique de Rachel fit rire un peu plus la femme.

_Fin du Flashback_

Quinn rit avec joie en prenant Rachel dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement fière de toi, Rachel. »

« Puis-je avoir mon super baiser maintenant ? » Demanda Rachel avec un sourire en coin.

Quinn se pencha en avant avec un regard sensuel sur son visage avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Rachel « Non. » Elle chuchota. « Pas avant que je ne t'ai montré quelque chose. » Quinn sourit.

« Euh, d'accord. » Rachel déglutit.

« Je ne me suis pas vraiment entrainée à faire ça, mais je me sens suffisamment en confiance pour le faire. » Quinn parlait pendant que Rachel s'écartait d'elle.

« D'accord. » Rachel hocha la tête.

« Peux-tu mettre mes freins s'il-te-plaît ? » Demanda Quinn en regardant ses roues.

Rachel bloqua rapidement les roues avant d'aller en face de Quinn. La blonde commença à utiliser ses bras pour se soulever. Rachel se précipita pour l'aider, mais entendit Quinn lui dire « Non ». Après une petite lutte, Quinn réussit à se lever en s'appuyant légèrement sur sa commode.

« Quinn… » Rachel murmura en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. La brunette se mit à rire prenant la blonde dans une étreinte. « Tu l'as fait, Q. » Rachel murmura en ramenant les cheveux de Quinn en arrière « Puis-je avoir mon super baiser maintenant ? »

« Hmhm… » Sourit Quinn en se penchant pour amener ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes.

Rachel enroula ses bras autour de la taille Quinn, Quinn faisant de même autour de son cou. Quinn passa légèrement sa langue sur les lèvres de Rachel qui les ouvrit légèrement pour la laisser entrer. Le baiser s'approfondit, la blonde gémissant en sentant Rachel caresser ses fesses avant de lentement s'écarter d'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué ». Rachel soupira appuyant son front contre celui de Quinn.

« Tu m'as manqué plus. » Quinn répondu, sentant la brune la tirer encore plus contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Chuchota Rachel.

Quinn sourit d'un air hébété de voir que les yeux de Rachel étaient encore fermés.

« Disons que nous nous sommes beaucoup, beaucoup manquées ? »

« Parfait. » Rachel sourit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Mesdames, je déteste être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mais vous avez toutes les deux école dans trente minutes. » La voix de Judy leur parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oh ! » Quinn couvrit sa bouche en riant.

* * *

Rachel poussa Quinn à la rencontre de Santana et Brittany.

Brittany cria en frappant dans ses mains.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez enfin ensemble ! »

« En fait, Brittany, quelqu'un ne m'a pas encore demander de sortir avec. » Dit Quinn avec une fausse timidité.

« Moi ? Pourquoi pas toi ? » S'exclama Rachel en plaisantant.

« Parce que je suis une infirme. » Quinn sourit.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien je suis adoptée, donc je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. » Rachel rit avec Quinn avant de l'amener à son prochain cours.

* * *

« Désolé d'être en retard les jeunes, Emma voulait autre chose à manger » Expliqua M. Shue tout en entrant.

« M. Shue, je me demandais si je pouvais- »

« Vas-y Rachel » M. Shue s'exclama avec un grand sourire, sachant exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Quand ce club a commencé, il a commencé avec cinq membres et ce nombre a augmenté progressivement. Ouais, il s'est agrandi pour certains d'entre vous de la mauvaise manière. » Rachel se mit à rire en regardant Santana, Brittany et Quinn qui souriait toutes maladroitement. « Mais si l'un de vous ne l'avait pas fait, les choses auraient été tellement différentes. Santana n'aurait pas eu le courage de sortir avec Brittany. » La blonde et la latina sourirent l'une à l'autre avant de s'embrasser doucement.

« Tina bégayerait toujours, et Mike n'oserait pas danser en public. Noah serait encore un senior et un tyran. Kurt n'aurait jamais rencontré Blaine. Artie n'aurait pas eu la chance de marcher juste une fois de plus… Pour moi, le plus fort changement ici, c'est Quinn. » La blonde leva les yeux en souriant.

« Quinn, tu as vécu tellement de choses. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et cette chanson est pour toi. Si ça ne te dérange pas de la chanter avec moi. » Rachel sourit en voyant Quinn hocher la tête. Rachel déplaça rapidement le banc du piano, poussant Quinn jusqu'au piano et lui montra les notes. Rachel se dirigea vers sa guitare et compta jusqu'à trois avec Quinn, avant de gratter.

*(Les paroles Rachel sont en italique, celles de Quinn soulignesé et quand elle chantent à deux, ce sont souligné et italique... Cette chanson est « Falling Slowly », originalement chantée par The Frames. Elle ne nous appartient pas !)*

_I don't know you – Je ne te connais pas_

But I want you - Mais je te veux

Quinn sourit en appuyant sur les touches.

_All the more for that__ – __Tout ça pour ça_

_Words fall through me – Les mots tombent à travers moi_

And always fool me – Et me trompe toujours

_And I can't react __– __Et je ne peux pas réagir_

_And games that never amount – Et les jeux qui ne montent jamais_

To more than they're meant – Trop pour ce qu'ils veulent dire

_Will play themselves out__ – __Ils se jouent d'eux-mêmes_

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__ – __Prend ce beateau qui coule et ramène-le à la maison_

_We've still got time__ – __Nous avons encore le temps_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__ – __Fait entendre ton chant d'espoir tu as le choix_

_You'll make it now__ – __Tu pourrais le faire maintenant _

Falling slowly, - Tombant lentement

Rachel et Quinn se regardèrent en souriant

_eyes that know me – yeux qui me connaissent_

_And I can't go back__ – __Et je ne peux pas faire demi-tour _

Rachel marcha en direction de Quinn

Moods that take me - Des humeurs me prennent

_and erase me – et m'efface_

_And I'm painted black__ - __ Et je suis peint en noir_

_You have suffered enough – Tu as assez souffert_

Rachel savait que cette chanson était parfaite pour elles, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait choisit

And warred with yourself – Et fit la guerre avec toi-même

_It's time that you won__ – __Il est temps que tu gagnes_

_hmmmmmhm_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__ – __Prend ce bateau qui coule et ramène-le à la maison_

_We've still got time__ – __Nous avons encore le temps_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice__ - __Fait entendre ton chant d'espoir tu as le choix_

_You've made it now__ – __Tu l'as fait maintenant_

_Falling slowly sing your melody__ – __Tombant doucement chantant ta chanson_

_I'll sing along__ – __Je vais chanter_

_Ohh, I'll sing along – Ohh, je vais chanter_

Along – Encore

Elles commencèrent à chanter différentes parties qui se chevauchèrent les unes sur les autres.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home _I don't know you, but I want to - _ Prend ce bateau qui coule et ramène-le à la maison _Je ne te connais pas, mais je te veux

_We've still got time__ – __Nous avons encore le temps_

Rachel, enleva la guitare et la posa sur le dessus du piano avant d'embrasser doucement Quinn sur les lèvres. Leurs amis les acclamèrent et lancèrent des « ooooh ! ». Rachel s'éloigna un peu et prit le visage de Quinn en coupe. «Je pensais chaque mot. Il est temps que tu gagnes. »

Quinn embrassa la main de Rachel. « Merci. » Elle murmura en retour.

« Rachel ! Seigneur, tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi, oui ! » Cria Brittany avec impatience.

Tout le monde rit avant de quitter la salle de chant pour donner un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes filles.

« Allez B, elle le fera. » Sourit Santana en faisant avancer sa petite amie vers la porte.

Rachel se tourna vers Quinn soupirant et dit « Veux-tu- »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Quinn.

« -Aller me chercher un verre d'eau ? J'ai la gorge sèche » Sourit Rachel d'un air narquois.

Le sourire de Quinn s'évanuit tandis qu'elle frappa l'épaule de Rachel. Rachel se mit à rire prenant Quinn en une étreinte.

« Veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon rendez-vous ce soir ? » Rachel parlait doucement.

« Oui. » Elles sourirent toutes les deux avant de rattraper les autres. « Alors, où m'amènes-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça sera incroyable. » Rachel sourit, poussant Quinn en-dehors du lycée.

« Eh bien, j'espère bien, je suis Quinn Fabray. » Quinn eut un petit rire.

« Seulement le meilleur pour toi, Q. » Rachel sourit en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Quinn.

« Je suis impatiente. » Quinn soupira en regardant leurs amis rirent.

« Pour quoi ? » Demanda Rachel.

« Pour tout. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Une fin assez jolie, non ?

On se retrouvera pour le premier chapitre d'Undeniable, mais, si Blondy ne le poste pas en premier, je ne sais pour ma part pas du tout à quand je pourrais le traduire. Je travaille actuellement sur deux autres traductions, pas mal de fics, dont une Faberry & Brittana qui demande pas mal d'organisation : The Deadly Four (moi ? Me faire de la pub ? Du touuuut.)

Donc, autant dire que pour Undeniable, je veux faire tout ça correctement, et avec le temps libre que j'ai, c'est pas vraiment réalisable pour l'instant.

See ya ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter la fic originale, ceux qui le peuvent, ou à nous dire en commentaires les fics que vous voudriez que nous traduisions.


End file.
